In a Child's Eye
by Fiorla
Summary: A world is in danger, but they don't know it. The unexplainable is about to happen, but they don't realize it. And when they do, a small group of three must travel into outer space, and face the impossible when they seek help from..well, you know who.
1. Sashi

**In A Child's Eye** **Chapter One: Sashi**

Fiorla: Hey Everyone! I'm starting another story because I just can't keep this from being delayed anymore, so here's the first chapter.

Berry: For those of you who are wondering what Giathon [Gi-a-thon is, it is a planet that Fiorla has created for the inhabitants, which are not humans.

Fiorla: Thanks for the heads up, Berry. And if you're wondering what these creatures look like…

---------------------------------------

Fox Squirrels: One of many of the dominant species, fox squirrels are considered the most adventurous of all of the Giathonions. Their actions are frequently unexplainable, and often they simply do pranks on others for their own enjoyment. But when their friends are in trouble, these pranksters turn and fight the enemy to the end. They have long ears that sometimes hang down to their sides, furry bodies that have yellow-based fur and brown stripes in areas, and a large tail styled after a raccoon.

Rat Wolves: Another of the dominant species of Giathon, rat wolves is the brute force that often makes up Giathon's armies. Their archrivals, the fox squirrels, are complete opposites of them. While the fox squirrels depend on their speed, rat wolves often use their power to hunt down their prey/enemy, and they always succeed in their missions. Rat wolves have black hair with bulging muscles, and sharp claws and teeth making them dangerous foes. They have many tails that start at five, and slowly grow to the adult age of over twenty whip-like tails.

---------------------------------------

Fiorla: And basically that's all the ones that you won't recognize, the rest of them are based on Earth creatures, only they have taken on human-like features, such as standing on two legs and talking.

Berry: This was a fun story for Fiorla to write, but it might take a while for the plot to get introduced in the first chap. But in later sections, the plot will become clearer!

Fiorla: So please, sit back, relax, and enjoy the fic.

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

_Alarms blared, red lights went on and off, and panic could be heard from the shrieks of terror that filled the room. Shadows hastily moved in a blurry flow, like a river packed with fleeing fish that were swimming in a group, confusing whoever tried to separate them. Voices could be heard in the distance, but they were unreadable and sloppy, and overflowing with feelings of horror and nervousness. The air was stuffy and tense, making it hard to breath. What was going on? Nothing made sense…why was this happening? What are they all afraid of? The vision of a small orb that seemed to be crafted out of silver suddenly blocked out all of the confusion, and was slowly expanding, enlarging, and becoming more detailed. In the distance, a voice cried out in terror, sorrow, and turmoil, "We're going to crash!!!" _

Sashi woke with a start, her golden fur on end, her cedar eyes wide with fear from the nightmare she just had. Quickly, she glanced around the messy bedroom, the clothes that were spread across the floor like a tornado had hit her room, the bookshelf filled with chapter books, all of which she had read, and drawings littering the wooden brown walls of her room. Light was spewing down from the window over her door, signaling that it was the beginning of a new day. Sashi closed her eyes and sighed in relief, falling back into her bed with a soft thump, spreading her arms out.

"Bad dream…" She whispered to herself as her tense tail slowly started to relax, as her body did the same procession.

She stayed like that, lying on her pumpkin orange bed as the beating in her heart slowly grew softer, and her breathing became more controlled. Once she felt a bit less dizzy, she gradually brought her legs and feet out from under the covers, and sat on the edge of her bed, thinking about the vision she just had. It was so real, she could feel the fear and hear the panting of overheating bodies, and she could almost see the Giathonians around her, rushing this way and that in a confused pattern.

"They were scared of something, but what?" Sashi brought her left paw to her chin, trying her best to answer her own question. "And what about that orb? It kept getting bigger and bigger, and then someone said they were going to crash…maybe that orb was a planet?'

That was the best answer she could come up with before a knocking came from the door on the other side of the room. Sashi glanced at the owl-decorated door, forgetting about the dream, and said, "Who is it?"

"Sashi, it's me! Open the door!" A young male voice replied.

Sashi grinned, and yelled back, "Sorry, I don't know any 'me', try someone else!"

"SASHI!!!" The next sound was a huge BANG, making the door bend in on itself.

"Okay, okay! Don't break my door, Kio!" Sashi hurried over to the miserable door, unlocked it, and pulled in, revealing a very upset and familiar cat.

Kio snarled, showing many pointed teeth, his white tail swishing back and forth in an irritated manner. Kio was a very good friend of Sashi, and is a brown, black and white turtle shell cat with a very bad temper. Some people consider them family, but you can see a huge difference between them. Their personality is one of those differences.

"I hope you didn't leave any scratches on my door, Kio. This was my great-great grandmother's door, and I don't want it to get broken." Sashi pouted, and placed one paw on her hip, clearly ignoring the growl that came from Kio's throat.

"How about, next time, don't lock the door on me?"

"I just woke up, I don't want any burgers running through my hut at night."

Kio paused, and suddenly started to laugh. "Sashi, it's BURGLARS, not burgers."

"I didn't say burgers." Sashi slammed the door on the amused cat; startling him and making him fall backward down her steps.

"HEY! What was that for?!" He yowled, hissing and spitting at the bottom of her staircase.

"I'm going to get dressed, so if you come in, it'll be your doom!" Sashi remarked, and just in case, she locked the door once more, irritating Kio again.

'You know, for a seventeen year old, he sure does act like a baby sometimes.' She giggled to herself as she stripped off her lined silk red and orange pjs, and brushed her glossy fur, admiring it. If you got a good enough look at Sashi when she was like this, you could see that she cleaned herself often with that shining coat, but left her ears hanging down her back as all female fox squirrels did. Her brown eyes stood out from the blue and greens that was the common eye color for fox squirrels, and her sharp canine teeth that she rarely used poked out from beneath her lips. Her tail twitched all the time, especially when she was overjoyed or terrified, like it had a mind of it's own. But everyone could tell her from the rest of the fox squirrels because of her childish nature. She always played pranks on her friends, and loved to run away from them when they found out it was her who did it.

Sashi got dressed into a blue T-shirt that had a sun pigeon on it, and purple jeans that had black flowers spotted in a random design. For an accessory, Sashi took out a thick ribbon that was styled after the rainbow that often glowed at midnight in this area. This is why her town was called 'Iris'; it was named after the color god thousands of years ago. With this done, Sashi unlocked and stepped behind the door, and for a good reason. Just as the door was open, Kio pounced, claws and arms outstretched as he realized the mistake he made, and yelped before crashing to the carpeted floor.

Sashi burst out laughing before running out the door with an outraged Kio right behind her. They always did these chases in the morning when everyone was walking around the market place, and when the Giathonions saw the duo coming their way, they raced off the street and watched as Sashi waved hello to them, before running off with an raging cat soon behind her. Of course, that's when Arsi suddenly showed up around the corner.

Arsi is a raccoon that was new to the Uptah region, some say she came from across the sea in the Halor region, where it snowed for most of the seasons. That was the main reason she dressed in blue, her region's main color. She had blue highlights in her hair that had a bandana on top to keep it under control, a blue sweatshirt and light gray stretches. Most Giathonians would consider her a beautiful Halorian, but to those from Halor, she's just as ordinary as any resident.

As Arsi the raccoon came into vision, Kio stopped dead, and watched as she approached, blushing like crazy. Sashi skidded to a halt, wondering why he stopped, but soon saw him blushing, and glanced at Arsi that was walking around the fountain to the jewelry store. Her eyes glinted in a fashion that always meant trouble.

"Ooooo, Kio's got a crush on Ar-" Kio's fur was on fire as he slapped his paws over her mouth as Arsi glanced at them, and gave a cocky smile and wave. Sashi was just struggling to get the hand that was clawing her mouth off.

"Heh heh, she's overloaded on sugar today, might wanna watch out!" He smiled the whole time as he said this, and when Arsi grinned and started to walk once more, Kio took his hand off Sashi, and faced her, smile gone and replaced with a toothy frown.

"Don't. Say. That." He made sure she got the message.

"Well you do! I mean, come on! The way you blush as soon as you see her, there isn't anyone who doesn't think you don't have one!" Sashi rubbed the side that Kio had grabbed a bit too hard.

Kio took an intake of air, trying to calm himself down, and gently placed a paw on the side of her shoulder. "Let's just keep that a secret between you and me. Besides, there's something I want to show you."

He started to walk, leading Sashi through the buzzing market place, the groceries, the jewelry store, and crafts shop, and straight to the Town Center. Where the park and news board were standing, overlooking the oaks, firs, pines, and the maples in the center of the Pine Park. A huge crowd had gathered around the news board, looking at the side that always had articles for ether jobs or news the mayor had placed up there.

"Wait, why are we going to Pine Park?" Sashi asked, very confused,

"We're not." Was the very simple answer of Kio, who still held her by the shoulder. Sashi sighed, knowing she wouldn't get any answers until Kio was willing to, and let him walk.

Kio took the curious Sashi to the very crowded news board, and pushed both of them through the crowd until they reached the board that was filled with papers that had requests, news or jobs that were available, and pointed to the largest article that obscured most of the board. Sashi glanced at Kio, then at the poster, which had the picture of what looked like a black fish-shaped jet, only bigger and rounder. It's black paint glinted in the light when the camera took a picture of it, seeming brand new, the tinted windows that made up the front stared right back at Sashi like eyes, making it seem alive in a way. It seemed like it was supposed to carry storage that was large, but Sashi soon found out that wasn't the case. It was too small, smaller then the original that were as tall as the flag pole just outside the mayor's house, and as long as a fallen oak tree. These, as the height next to it proved, were as tall as her hut, and as wide as four huts put together. The article bellow the picture read…

_People of Iris Town_

_We've just gotten word of the new, improved version of the Space Explorer 2115, will soon be coming this week. It has been modified for space travel, and it is deemed 95 success. However, it needs to be tested with a full crew of twenty one ship mates, and they will be chosen in groups of three for each S.E 2115. The testies with be randomly chosen from cities and towns across the Uptah region, and will be enlisted for their own personal ship. As for where the mission will take you, all will be explained once you reach the Uptah space center in Meteor City. Good luck to those who are chosen!_

_The selection will begin on Senoria, and the chosen testies will be alerted on Monero._

"Looks exciting, huh? I wonder who the chosen ones will be." Kio said to himself, crossing his arms over his black jacket.

"I don't know…looks dangerous to me." Sashi replied, her eyes glued on the photograph of the Space Explorer.

"Hey look, shows the inside of one." Kio pointed at the photos beside the article. It read there…

_These are photographs have been taken from the inside of a Space Explorer._ _Bedrooms have three beds with closets, battery-running lamps, bedside tables and one very thick window that reveals outside in space. Beside the bedroom is the restroom, were there's a steam bath, toilet, and chemicals that will replace soap. The control/main area is where the team pilots the ship. There are daily shifts when the three crewmates can switch piloting, but if one gets tired, simply put it on auto control. _

This notice hanged three pictures, the first showing a dark room lit by three lamps on tables that stuck out of the wall. And behind those tables were red plush beds, the sheets glimmering in what little light the white and black lamps had to offer. The second showed white walls with a small door that looked like the opening to a dryer on the side, a strange box-like toilet, and a sink with instead of soap, a black object with holes that seemed like you were supposed to stick your hands in. The last picture showed a room with three seats, the one on the far right had a computer with few buttons, like a keyboard, the one on the far left had switches and a screen instead of buttons, and the highest seat in the middle was the one with the most buttons, and also had screens, only these were much smaller. Sashi shook her head as she examined these photographs.

"They make it sound like a hotel." She muttered to herself.

"I wouldn't mind having a hut like that bed room." Kio said to her, the smile on his face beaming as he drooled over the comfy looking beds.

The young fox squirrel blinked twice before frowning at her friend. "My bed is better then those three put together, besides, this whole operation sounds like junk to me." And with that, she walked to the dirt path that led to Pine Park, with Kio following.

"Whoa, Sashi. What's got you so worked up all of a sudden?" Kio got in front of her, stopping Sashi in her tracks.

"I don't know. Talking about space disturbs me."

"What, you afraid that aliens will attack the ship?" Kio assumed with a bit of amusement mixed with it.

"Huh? You're making it sound like we're going on this mission." Sashi walked around Kio and continued down towards the center of the park. Kio still followed her, wanting to finish the conversation.

"It's possible."

"Yeah, like one in a million. There's no way I'm going on this one. No matter how tempting it is." She leaned against a tree and whispered, "It's too dangerous for me."

"Ha! You don't even know you're going! It's randomly picked! And you call yourself a fox squirrel." Kio turned his back on her, showing mock disappointment.

Sashi growled at his response, and continued through the dense trees at a quickened pace, hoping to lose Kio. Surprisingly, he didn't pursue her, but simply gazed at her with his cloud gray eyes as she stormed through the mini forest thinking, 'All twelve year olds are like this.' And turned back to the market place, planning to head for the sushi parlor to grab some lunch.

Sashi glanced behind her to make sure that she was alone before jogging back onto the dirt path and continuing her peaceful walk to the center of the woods, her favorite area of Pine Park. Pine Park always seemed to relax her energetic spirit with the chirping of the birds, the squeaks of a few normal fox squirrels chasing each other through the canopy, having no care in the world, and with the bees that buzzed to a new flower, collecting honey for their queen. She spent this moment thinking about what she had just discovered. It truly sounded amazing, going off into space, and it wasn't the first time Giathonians had done this feat.

Giathon was a planet that was growing more advanced in technology, using natural resources such as wind, water, and the sun for energy. Flying battery using cars were often seen in the technology center, Meteor City. Giathonians always went in the Space Explorers 2110's to travel to the moon and collect moon dust, which was a popular product filled with energy, but the S.E 2110 was meant for a crew of fifteen people, not three. She would've loved to go on this adventure if her dream wasn't tearing up her ambition and throwing it away like useless scrap.

Her dream…was her dream some how tied into this whole event? Then again, dreams rarely came true, but this was eerily accurate. It was in space, there were twenty-one Giathonians departing on the same mission, though in separate ships, and where they were heading, planet or system, Sashi had no idea. But she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, making her tail twitch in uneasiness. 'The universe is very big, and who knows what's out there… Anything could go wrong in space.'

She thought this, and little did she know…that little voice in her head…

…was right…

End of Chapter One 

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

Fiorla: Well, how did it go?

Berry: I don't think anyone knows why this is related to Transformers in anyway, but other then that, it was good enough.

Fiorla: That's good then. If the audience doesn't see anything related to Transformers, then that means Sashi doesn't know anything about what's going to happen.

Berry: So she will meet them?

Fiorla: Yes, she will. It might take a few chapters though, so don't expect any Transformers in the next two chapters or so.

Miku: Do you think that anyone here knows what Senoria or Monero is?

Berry: Oh! Oh! I do!

Miku: Then please explain.

Berry: Senoria and Monero are like Sunday and Monday, the Giathon names for days. There are more, but they'll be in the next chapter.

Fiorla: So until then… keep on reading!


	2. Foxes and Wolves don't mix

In a Child's Eye

Chapter Two: Foxes and Wolves Don't Mix

Fiorla: All right, second chapter of In a Child's Eye is up and active!

Berry: Last time, Sashi and Kio discovered a mission that takes whoever is chosen on a test ride into outer space on a new ship. And what's up with these dreams Sashi keeps having?

Miku: Are they going to find out who were chosen for the mission?

Fiorla: I can't tell you that, but one thing I can tell is that there will be more action in this chapter then the last. For the weekdays of Giathon, that'll be at the bottom of this page.

I forgot to put in the disclaimer…oops…

Disclaimer: Fiorla only owns Sashi, Kio, Arsi, and everything on Giathon. Everything else is ether Hasbro's or the Universe's.

---------------------------------------

_Screams of terror shook Sashi's fur from her nose to the tip of her tail as the wails continued to echo through what seemed to be an enormous hallway like cave, the metal sheets glimmering in a sudden flash of light that came from behind. Automatically, her eyes whirled around, spotting only two others, one was what seemed to be a silver Mech-suit, and the one next to it was the same, only blue. The shrieks continuing to echo through the building, making the two Giathonians and herself start to shiver in fear. A strange noise suddenly replaced it, resembling shifting gears and parts locking into place, and a gigantic figure blocking the only way out…_

The fox squirrels screams of horror is what woke her from her nightmare tonight, her eyes glancing wildly from shelf to floor, searching for the gargantuan figure that had been in her terrifying dream. But nothing was there, nothing but the moonlit covers that were stinking with yet another lair of sweat. Sashi sighed, and slowly placed a paw on her quivering skull, still shivering from the vision. 'Why do I keep having these dreams?'

Sashi surveyed her surroundings just to make sure that she was still inside of her hut, and that what she saw was just a dream. To her surprise, she was inside of her hut, the messy floor covered with clothes was still there, but the silver wisps of light scattering across her room. Glancing up at the window above her door, she could clearly see the sliver of what could be called to moon. Tonight, it was curled in a side ways smile, as if a rat wolf had reached up and clawed the sky with it's talons, making the sky leak it's silver tears.

Curious as to what time it was, Sashi stared at the red strawberry shaped clock on her bedside table, trying to focus her still sleepy eyes on the red lines that eventually made up numbers. It read 3:45 am, Monero. With a jolt, Sashi realized with dread what day it was today. 'Choosing day…' She grimaced at the memory of the news board, how they would choose three Giathonians randomly out of each town in the Uptah region. She just hoped that she wouldn't be chosen out of the population…

---------------------------------------

Sashi paced though the crowd of the marketplace, glancing this way and that, her ears slightly higher then normal, keeping an eye out for Kio. She had told him she would meet in at the Social Center during the gathering near the fountain she just hoped the stubborn cat had listened to her during her call. He seemed a bit tired since it was 4:00 am in the morning. It was busier, louder, and more crowded then ever as cubs and hatchlings alike chased each other around the fountain, wise ones were conversing among each other about unknown properties, and teenagers simply sat on the various tables scattered around the circle of Iris Social Center.

Trees surrounded the center, looking like statues guarding palaces it you looked up to the sky. The podium where bands or important announcements were made was occupied by the Council of Seven and Mayor Yory the Rabbit himself standing before the gathering crowd of the town of Iris.

"Hey Kio!" Sashi cried out as she merged with the mass. Not getting a response, and made her way towards the fountain and stood on the edge. Trying one more time, she yelled "Kio!"

"Sashi!"

Kio was weaving around the crowd to where Sashi now stood, and stepped up beside the excited, nervous, and anxious fox squirrel. He smiled down at her, eyes shining with a joy that could only be seen if you knew him well enough. 'He seems really happy today…I'll ask him about it later once the meeting's over.' Sashi thought to herself as she glanced at him, cocking her head, before hesitantly looking back at the waiting Yory. Yory was dressed in a black suit with his hair neatly brushed between his large brown ears that stood high over his head, his gray pants covering the jet black shoes were slightly wrinkled, but no one really noticed at a distance.

Once everyone was quiet, he motioned for the council behind him to stand, and surveyed the waiting crowd. He took a deep breath, and said in a loud and clear voice, "People of Iris Town, for those of you who have read the news, today is the day when the choosing of those who will go on the space craft will begin. We have the file of those three who will be going. If you are chosen, come up to receive your identification card."

The crowd murmured among themselves, some were worried about those going, and some were excited and willing to go. Sashi frowned, and clasped Kio's paw like brother and sister. They both held tight to one another. Though Kio didn't know why Sashi was acting so nervous all of a sudden, he still returned the grip in a comforting matter.

Yory was handed a single sheet of paper from the nearest council member, and blinked. For a moment he seemed baffled, but did a very good job at hiding it. Not even his ears twitched in surprise. Silence once again made it's way into the Giathonians.

"Number one, Sashi the Fox Squirrel."

Sashi gasped in shock, and glanced around her, everyone's eyes on the trembling fox squirrel. Their eyes were wide with the same feeling, why her? She was twelve years old, surly not old enough for space traveling, but yet the space tech had chosen her as a leader! 'Oh Songa's fire…not me, this is a dream…' but she slowly let go of Kio's paw, her tail fluffed out like it had just been dried from being in a shower, and went up to the mayor to receive her identification card, sympathy written all over Yory's face. Breathing a tensed breath, she took a seat in one of three chairs.

Yory continued, hesitant at first, but said, "Number two, Kio the Cat."

"What?" Kio whispered to himself, wondering if the space tech was playing a prank on him, but the seriousness seemed to overpower any other feelings that he had in mind. Again, gasps of shock were repeated through the mass, wondering if this was truly random, or if they some how knew of the friendship between Kio and Sashi. The crowd cleared away from him as he stepped forward from the fountain to receive his badge. He looked at it as if it were a dead fly he had just swatted, and sat next to Sashi, both clearly confused yet happy they were chosen together.

"And last, Arsi the Raccoon."

Sashi glanced at Kio when he started to breath very fast and short, and found him blushing again, the air around him very warm. He seemed to be ether fuming mad or deeply embarrassed by the fact his crush was coming along. Sashi knocked him with her elbow, meaning a, 'Calm down, or I'll make you even more embarrassed then you already are.' Kio glanced at her, giving her a devils eye, replying in a 'Back off, or I'll hurt you.'

Arsi shyly took a seat next to Kio, who tried his best to retain a composed figure, but was failing miserably. Both seemed very tense, but looked at each other, cloudy gray eyes meeting waterfall blue, before glancing away from each other, both blushing very badly. Yory walked in front of them, spreading his arms out wide, and said loud enough for the crowd before him, "Now that Iris has discovered the three chosen Giathonians, they will be going to Meteor City very shortly to receive their ship. Let's wish them luck on their journey into the mysteries of outer space!'

The group erupted into a thunderous applause, all of them hoping to comfort the surprised three on the podium. Yory glanced back at them, whispering, "You shall be escorted back to your huts very soon. You can pack what you need, but do it quickly. We must get you to Meteor City right away, they require you to be there in two days."

With that, he dismissed the gathering, and brought up six guards to escort them through the crowd, making their journey home faster and more efficient. Sashi walked down the stairs, looking at Kio desperately, terrified of how this had happened. Not only was she chosen, but also her friends had been chosen to come with her! 'Why does the world hate me…' she though bitterly to herself. Wanting to distract herself from that fact, she turned her head to examine the guards that were chosen to escort her home.

The guards who were escorting her appeared to be very young, at least in their early twenties, both male. One must've been a wolf, for his gray ears poked out of his navy blue police hat, and a musty gray tail that wasn't nearly as big as Sashi's tail trailed behind him like a wisp of smoke. The other one on the left appeared to be what looked like a hawk, for he had a sharp beak with brown feathers and speckles of dark oak spots on top of those. He didn't have hands, instead, he had wings that were shaped like a hand, and a bushel of brown feathers with white tips came from behind. Both had straight faces, and did their jobs very well at keeping the crowd out of the way. Before she knew it, they were at the front steps of her rounded hut.

"We'll wait here for you to pack up. But please hurry." The hawk said in a light gentle voice.

"Okay. Be back in a jiffy!" Sashi hurried up the steps and opened the door, closing it behind her so she could have some privacy.

She ran to the closet on the side of the room and pulled out a red duffel bag with the name "Iris Track Team" on it, an orange backpack that had spurts of flame curling around it, almost as if it really was on fire. Placing both of these objects on her bed and zipping them open, she glanced around her room, picking up lots of clothes off the ground and stuffing them into her duffel bag. She took some other pants, socks, necklaces, bracelets, rings, underwear, and other supplies and wadding them all into her duffel bag, until the red bag looked as though it would explode. With the backpack, she quickly took various items from her shelves, drawers, and boxes trinkets she would need for herself. Some of these trinkets were a CD player, some of her favorite CDs, a purple Game player, some games, a comb, pillow, a stuffed fox squirrel plushy, her watch, her alarm clock, some pieces of paper and pencils, and finally, a picture of herself and her parents. Before putting this in, she stared at the photograph of her smiling parents, and her stupidly grinning nine-year-old self. With a sigh, she hugged it for a second, before carefully placing it inside of the jammed backpack.

Sliding the backpacks strap over her shoulder, and grabbing hold of the strap the duffel bag offered, she lifted it with a straggled "Oomph!" and hauling into both of her paws. Getting herself more comfortable with the new heavy load, Sashi opened the door and heading down the stairs. Before she closed the door, she glanced back into her bedroom hut, eyes going over every distinct object, every memory being reviewed inside that hut. 'Why do I get the feeling this is the last time I'll be coming back here?'

The wolf guard gladly took the duffel bag off her, and carried it over his shoulder. Surprisingly, he didn't slow in pace or grunt as he did this. Sashi, impressed by his strength, noted, "Wow, you're strong. Lift weights?"

The wolf laughed, and replied, "No, it comes from training back at home. Noria city doesn't like weak Giathonians. We always competed against every town and city we came across."

"Noria city? You come from there?" Sashi was starting to enjoy this friendly conversation.

"Yep, one of the only wolves how doesn't snarl at everyone I see." He smirked, almost as if he was remembering something. Then he looked at Sashi, "By the way, the name's Urio the wolf."

"Yeah, I'm Tan the hawk, from Ishto Mountain." The hawk guard smiled at Sashi, and continued to guide Giathonians away from their small group.

"So, where…" Sashi stopped in mid sentence, as a whiff of a smell she could never forget came into her nose, and her head snapped to the area ahead of them.

Rat wolves were standing in front of the train station, glaring at her, and the guards. Their yellow eyes were gleaming in the sunlight, and their dark pelts were slightly scarred from fights. All rat wolves fight for fun, it's the only thing their good at anyway. Sashi glared back at them, a growl forming deep within her throat. She hated rat wolves with every bone in her body, and the rat wolves felt the same about any fox squirrel they came across.

"What are THEY doing here?" She grumbled as they passed the stinking rat wolves.

"Hey Sashi, running off to go on an adventure?" The largest rat wolf asked, his right eye was closed because it had no eye on that side, and the left ear had a huge tear in it. Everyone knew this rat wolf as Iron Claw.

"Go to the pits of Songa's grave and feed yourself to the demon, Iron Claw. I don't have time for your sick tongue." Sashi answered through clenched teeth. Her brown eyes burned into his sickly yellow one, both squinted and full of disgust.

"Oh? And what if I don't? Ya gonna run home to your mommy? Oops!" he put a clawed hand over his mouth and his eyes went wide with mock surprise. "I forgot! You don't HAVE one, do you? She died in an accident?"

Other rat wolves started to snicker. That made Sashi's fur burst out in pure rage, her eyes sparking with an inner fire, and she hissed, leaping forward faster then light, and tore at Iron Claws cheek with her sharp nails, and bolted back to the safety of Urio and Tan. They made no move to stop her, fully understanding that Iron Claw deserved that scratch he was clutching to.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother and like that! Both of my parents are DEAD because of your race! DEAD! Eaten by wild rat wolves, leaving only rotten corpses on the floor in the forest." She hissed once more and pointed an outstretched claw at the rat wolves, how glared back at her with anger burning in their eyes at how she had just attacked their leader. "If you think I simply hate your race because of ancient rivalry, think again."

With that, they entered the train station where Kio and Arsi were waiting patiently, with a group of very mad rat wolves staring at their backs. Kio glanced over, saw how outraged Sashi looked, spotted the rat wolves, and froze. He knew about the incident with her parents, and knew how protective Sashi could get about her parents. She hated it when people made fun of their fate, and they often regretted saying it. Arsi rushed over and kneeled down to Sashi's height, and asked in a worried tone, "What happened?"

"Nothing." Sashi glared at her feet almost as if they were the rat wolves outside, and tried to calm herself. Arsi knew this wasn't the case, she could feel the anger and sadness swirling Sashi like a hurricane, but didn't continue.

Instead, Kio came over, placed an arm around Sashi's shoulder, and headed to the waiting train, with Arsi right next to the depressed fox squirrel. They were just about to begin an adventure that would bring them closer to each other then any other family, but they didn't know that quite yet. All they knew is that they weren't coming back to Iris town for a very long time. Once their baggage was boarded, they walked onto the ramp that led into the train.

"Meteor City, here we come." Sashi whispered as they entered the train.

End of Chapter Two

---------------------------------------

Fiorla: This is getting so exciting! I can't wait to begin on the next chapter; I'm loving this story!

Berry: She had lots of fun with this chapter, she's so anxious about continuing. She's smiling even.

Fiorla: You'd better believe it.

Miku: Wow, that was pretty intense with Sashi and the rat wolves, I don't like Iron Claw. He's so…mean. x

Berry: Gee, don't we all agree?

Fiorla: Okay, I'm taking off here, but keep reading this people! I promise you, this will get good! w

Giathon week:

Senoria [Sunday Monero [Monday Tuia [Tusday Wenero [Wednsday, did I spell that right? Thrundia [Thursday Fiorero [Friday, hey check it out! It's got the word OREO in it! Now I wanna cookie... and finally, Satoria [Saturday 


	3. Meteor City, and a Lot of Shiny Stuff!

In A Childs Eye 

Chapter Three: Meteor City, and a Lot of Shiny Stuff!

Fiorla: Well, this was an interesting chapter to write. Lots of robotic stuff in it, but still no high nor tail of Transformers! Where could they be?

Berry: They still aren't here? They're taking their time, aren't they?

Miku: Well, for the reader's sake, lets hope they will be. They are in this story…right Fiorla?

Fiorla: Of coarse they are Miku! They'll play a very big role in this story; it's just starting out REAL slow…so sorry for those who are waiting!

Berry: And here's a warning…this chapter is LONG. I don't think there will be another chapter as long as this in the whole story…I hope… Xx [eye sore

Disclaimer: I only own Giathon and everything on it; everything else belongs to either Hasbro or the Universe.

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

"Wow! Look at the size of this place!" Sashi gawked as their threesome team paced through the huge crowd, carrying their luggage behind them or on their backs. Kio and Arsi only nodded in agreement, still gaping at the large red hover bus that was currently transporting Giathonians. It stood tall enough to have twenty people on the inside, and ten on the roof, since the edges tilt towards each other to make a smaller rectangle. It was still quite amazing.

"That's the first hover bus I've ever seen, it's way better then the pictures on the news board!" Kio watched as it's engine began to hum, and the red vehicle began to move off down some tracks that led all over the station, allowing a drop off at every department.

Sashi pointed at the large signs that were hung up near the ceiling and fell down to about the first floor, saying in bold letters, "**Welcome to Meteor City!**" Beneath those letterings, were various types of machines, such as a hover cycle, a drift board, even a well painted picture of the Director of Meteor City himself was placed on one of the flags, his hawk like beak and white feathered face shining his smile down onto the small and amazed friends. His name was Talon the Bald Eagle, leader of Meteor City, and the beginning of Giathon's greatest era of discovery. He's the one how began the whole project, the one who built the first hovercraft ever, and the first to imagine 'beyond' the border that often clouded adult minds. It's said that he had gotten his brilliant plans from an alien, one that merly pushed him in the right direction, since all his inventions were so bizarre. Of coarse, Talon assured the public that this wasn't true at all. Sashi always wanted to meet him, and there was a slight chance of achieving that goal now that she had gotten here, in the one and only Meteor City!

While they wandered around the gigantic train express, they didn't notice the floating robotic orb flying towards them, being followed by a large group of reptiles, birds, insects, and even three fish which, of coarse, had to wear bubbles of water over their heads. Only when Sashi yelped in surprise when a small insect like bee only two feet tall buzzed in front of her face, did they shift their gaze to small orb. The bee-like creature said "Mammalzzz have been found, now we can go!"

"What ARE you?" Sashi poked the insect on its stomach, making it flinch and retreat back to its larger comrades, peeking back at Sashi with a curious eye. The robotic orb came up to them, and bowed.

"Good Evening Team 1, We Have Been Waiting For You." The red and orange orb spoke in a monotone voice, a single light in the middle of his face blinking at each word.

"Uh…Good evening to you too…I guess." Kio replied, a little clueless as to how to respond to a robot.

"Identification Please." A small rectangular hole appeared beside the light/eye with a click, and when the trio didn't do anything, it continued, "Your Identification Cards."

"Oh! Right, hold on a sec…" Kio reached into a pocket, as did the other two, pulled out the gray identification card with a black outline, and offered it to the robot. A thud came from his left side, and he looked down in time to see that Sashi had stumbled and fallen to the floor, still trying to get her card. She looked back up at him, and smiled, her face a deep shade of red.

The robot didn't seem notice, and slid the card into the hole, before spitting it back out with a beep, saying, "Name: Kio The Cat. Age: 17. Position: Communications And Master Combatant. Identification Accepted."

Next, Arsi held out her blue card, and the same process happened. The robot said this time, "Name: Arsi The Raccoon. Age: 16. Position: Mechanic And Medical Officer. Identification Accepted."

Sashi stood on both feet, triumphantly smiling while holding out her red card for the robot to insert, and caught the card as it was spat back at her. "Name: Sashi The Fox Squirrel. Age: 12. Position: Leader of Team 1. Identification Accepted."

"Ooo, I'm the leader!" Sashi giggled as both Kio glared at her, though she couldn't tell if he was jealous or very embarrassed with her. Arsi smiled as she saw the two friends start to bicker, and grabbed each of their arms to catch up to the robot, which was beginning to take it's leave.

"All Teams Are Present. New Location: Space Tech Corporations. Please Follow, And Do Not Fall Behind." The robot explained while still floating in the same direction.

Sashi, Kio, and Arsi were able to reach the front of the group, since they were this so called, Team 1, and continued to examine their surroundings. Though still inside the train station, they were in a much bigger room, with a ceiling that was probably over five stories tall! Sashi gabbed at how large this place was, the largest buildings she had seen were just about two stories tall, but the train station had beaten that record two to five! The pillars were enormous and thick, and elevators were positioned against the walls, and even in the middle, and for the elevator in the middle, hallways leading to the main section made a never-ending web of branches.

Kio, however, was more interested in the creatures that walked around, and what accessories they were wearing. He'd have to get a model of that handy-dandy cell watch, which seemed to be built with a phone and watch all in one! Oh, and what would he do with a CD player like THAT? It was playing different stations, but it was shaped so it could fit a mini disk, so maybe it was a radio player? And check out that dress up! The cat had on a black t-shirt with the red words "Mew, I'm the Demon." with a cat skull in the middle, and brown jeans that seemed to be too big for him, but still looked totally awesome! If he could find something similar to that, he'd be fine without a cell watch or a radio player. So many bizarre objects, and he even found a sword fashioned as fire, which really caught his attention.

Arsi was much more interested in the robots, machines, and ways of transportation. There was an old lizard floating around on a hover chair, using a highly sophisticated hand pad with four arrows indicating which way the chair could turn. Another was a big robot against the wall, kids were putting small square like objects into a slot, and the robot slid out candy, food, or even drinks! But the one that really caught her attention were the cyborgs. Some of them had most of their limbs replaced with electricity sensitive robotic arms, legs, and sometimes even tails! Faces often had eyes replaced with a metal orb, and sometimes even an ear was exchanged with metal sound detectors. It was almost like these Giathonians were morphing and becoming more robotic every day! The subject fascinated the raccoon, who was used to work with low quality robots. She would often tinker around and improve these robots back home; therefore it was only natural for her to have the title of mechanic. How they knew, she had no idea…

Sashi was still staring at the ceiling, trying to determine how many of those metal branches there were, and she almost bumped into the metal orb when the thing suddenly stopped. Glancing ahead, the fox squirrel nearly jumped in joy when the shining long black limo hover dodged through the increasing amount of traffic, and came to a halt in front of their group. With a click, all three doors opened.

"Please Enter The Vehicle, You Will Be Driven To the Space Tech Corps. And Introduced To Your Space Crafts. There ARE Seven Altogether, And They All Have Separate Names Which Will Be Told When We Reach Our Destination." The small robot side-stepped and allowed Sashi, Kio, and Arsi pass by with the reptiles and birds, but stopped the fish and insects when they were about to enter. Sashi poked her head out the window, curious as to why the other groups weren't entering. 'Well…' Glancing around the black interior of the limo, she noted how crowded it was. Kio was pushing at a reptile with wings behind his back, and one of the birds, probably a girl, was inching away from the rough housing boys and closer to Arsi and herself. 'I guess they'll have to wait for the next limo.' Sashi thought grimly.

So, after all the baggage had been loaded on the roof by some assistant police, the driver pulled out of the train station and out into the city. Sashi, Arsi, and the bird watched as the gargantuan skyscrapers towered over them, some of them going high enough their peaks were obscured in the clouds. Hover cars and hover cycles were driving miles above their current area, which must've been the ground floor, but there were so many going in different directions, Sashi wondered how they knew where the roads was. She'd be quite lost with out a marker to guide her. Just looking at the hover cars moving made her dizzy. So, she lowered her gaze to the sidewalks, and found that many of the shops had been placed on the ground level, some were clothes, some were toys, and there was even a fancy restaurant with a red carpet and an overhanging in case it ever rained.

Meteor city indeed lived up to its name, there were so many bizarre things that Sashi had never dreamed of before, they just seemed so…_alien… _

"Excuse me?"

Sashi glanced towards the new voice, which turned out to be the bird. She was red with white outlines on her feather tips, and was wearing a white shirt with a red tulip in the middle. The bird also had black pants with red boots under those, and had candy yellow eyes. "Are you the leader of Team 1?"

Sashi nodded, and quickly said, "Yeah, but I have no idea why they chose me, it's really strange… I'm so young."

"Oh, I don't doubt you." The bird-girl smiled, and her eyes twinkled in compassion. "I think you'll do a great job as leader. I'm the mechanic and communications officer of Team 3. The name is Yinyin the Swallow."

"Really? That's a nice name, mine's Sashi the Fox Squirrel, and this is Arsi the Raccoon, the mechanic and doctor of Team 1." After pointing out Arsi, and letting her wave, she looked back at Yinyin with large puppy eyes. "Do you really think I'll be a good team leader? I don't really know, I mean, Kio over there probably thinks he'd do a better job…I'd agree with him."

Yinyin's mouth opened, and her eyes widened in surprise. "I really mean it! I'm positive! At least you'll do a better job at leading then Ushop!"

"Ushop? Who's Ushop?" Sashi's ears perked at the name.

"Ushop is the seagull wearing the brown hat over there, by the cat." Yinyin pointed towards the large seagull that was chatting with Kio, despite the food chain between them. "And, let me guess, that cat's name is Kio?"

"Yes, he's kind of a hot head, but he's actually really nice. I think he's cute, though." Arsi noted, blushing as Kio glanced her way, and smiled.

"That's because you LOVE him, Arsi." Sashi poked the stiff raccoon in the side, giggling as Arsi's blush deepened, and her mouth formed a frown that was almost touching her chin. "Come on, you know ya are! Just get it over with and announce it to the world!"

Yinyin giggled as the two friends started to hit each other in a friendly game of, "Touch me Touch you", and began to play with them, increasing the laughter that could be heard outside of the limo. The boys simply gawked as the three started to move closer to them, begging them to play their game. Kio was the first victim, he gave up on his conversation, and poked Sashi in her stomach, earning a finger pushing him back by the nose, then someone touching his ears, then his back, and finally…his tail. He glared at the Sashi that was pinching his tail in between her hands, and growled, warning Sashi to back off.

Sashi, being her childish self, stuck her tongue out, and jerked the tail backwards. The yowl of an enraged cat alerted the driver and he almost crashed into another car that shouted at him in an angry protest. He glanced in the mirror just above his head, and found a black and white cat chasing a terrified fox squirrel around the seats, the passengers crowding in the back and staring at the two quarrelling partners. All but one, who shook her head, and rubbed her temples. She would never get used to this.

When Ushop and another of Kio's new friends were able to pin Kio into a seat, Yinyin and Arsi were scolding Sashi of pulling the "poor cat's" tail, saying he didn't deserve it. Sashi grew annoyed at this comment, and said, "What do you mean? He did deserve it! You two weren't there when he tricked me into throwing mud on the mayors new car, he said that it was a rat wolf's car!"

"Would you have thrown mud at a real rat wolf's car" Arsi asked, curious as to what the answer might be.

"HECK NO. I would've thrown a rock!" Sashi pouted, slumping into the seat, and glaring at Kio, who gladly returned the favor.

Shortly after, the limo slowed to a stop in front of what seemed to be a building crafted after someone who appreciated the shape of a dome. It was half the size of the other skyscrapers, but amazingly wide, it's circle like shape taking most of the area surrounding it. Neighboring the dome was a series of other mini versions of it, and on two of them, near the stair case leading to the front doors were rocket ships, space explorers, satellites, and even the moon, all combined into one statue. Separated, but still on the same slab of stone. There was no doubt as to what this place was as the occupants of the limo filled out and dismissed themselves to their respectful groups, all staring at the large red dome in front of them, towering at a colossal height. This was the building that belonged to the company that started this whole situation, Space Tech.

"Looks like a big piece of jello." Sashi ignored the weird looks she received from that statement.

They waited for the next limo to arrive with the other groups, and allowed the red orb [who hitched a ride on the second limo to lead the way up the staircase. Many other Giathonians passed them, most dressed in a white lab coat while others fashioned in orange suit with white linings on each joint. Again, this seemed a little alien, but Sashi ignored them, focusing on the enormous doors leading inside a HUGE extent that was chock full of scientists, mechanics, doctors, and some guards even, each one seemed to be focused on a certain task which led them to many hallways leading up some stairs, or into an elevator. The orb was able to lead them to a desk positioned not to far from the entrance, and said, "All Groups Are Here. Alert The President Of Their Arrival."

The lizard nodded, glanced at the groups, especially Sashi's group, and picked up a phone to tell the president of their entrance. Sashi surveyed their surroundings with great curiosity, and the urge to explore was just too much to bear. But, not wanting to make a scene, she watched her tail twitch by itself and attempted to catch it with her paws. She wasn't the kind of fox squirrel that sat around doing nothing. She would've continued if it weren't for Kio, who grabbed her arms and began to drag her towards the lizard that had just begun to leave.

While walking up the staircase, the lizard started to speak to the groups behind her, "The president is waiting for you in room S.E 793, where all the practice Space Explorers 2115 are being charged up for your trip. I'll escort you to that section, and he will explain exactly what you'll do while in outer space."

Sashi asked, "Is there anything else we should know about?"

The lizard turned her head to respond, "Yes, there is. The President has a special gifts for all of you, for participating for the practice test, but he won't tell what."

Kio whispered into Sashi's ears, "Its probably just some weird gadgets we have no idea how to work though, so don't get excited."

Her ears dropped, hopping that wasn't the case, and followed the escort with Arsi and Kio beside her, and the rest of the teams following them through the maze of Space Tech Corporations.

---------------------------------------

After passing through many doors and hallways, having to excess three security tight labs, and walking by two rockets about to lift off, the lizard finally halted in front of yet another large door and typed in the password. A clang echoed from the door, making all the groups flinch in surprise, and stared past the door as it slowly hissed open. Behind the door was another large room, only this one was stationed so that there was a gabbing hole in the wall, with seven space ships, each colored a different shade, were placed in different areas that was personal to the group who owned it. In the middle of all this, was a fox squirrel dressed in a white lab coat, and had wolf guards standing on either side of him. He wore glasses, and had deep blue eyes that seemed to study each and every member before him.

He finally spoke in a voice loud enough for all of the groups to hear, "Welcome to Space Tech, and thank you for coming, chosen Giathonians. Today you will be introduced to your personal Space Explorer 2115. But before you enter your respectful ships, I have some tools to give you."

Glancing back to the guards, he waved a single paw towards the farthest ship, and a colorful amount of squeaks responded to the signal. Peeking from behind the space ship, was 21 small robots, each fashioned into a different species of Giathonians.

"Come on now, don't be shy. These are your partners little ones. Don't you want to meet them?" the president waved again, and a few of the robots crept closer, but some stayed behind the ship.

A sound came from one closest to the groups, this one with crafted to look like a fox squirrel. A sound that Sashi had never heard before, it sounded like the robot was…singing. When this one started to sing, slowly the rest joined in and began to hover towards the group, singing a melody that almost made Sashi's heart flutter with joy and happiness. It was strange, it was almost as if the tiny robots were welcoming them, and soon the room was filled with the tune as one by one, the robots came forward and hovered in front of Sashi and the rest of the groups. When they made hovered next to each other, only then did they stop singing, and gazed at the waiting Giathonians.

The fox squirrel piped up, only this time instead of singing, it said, "Beep. Beeooo, beo, beep beep beep."

Sashi gaped at the small robot that could probably fit in her hand, having no idea what it just said, and gasped as the tiny thing approached her. She didn't move though, curious as to what this robot would do, and allowed it to hover in front of her face. The robot's vivid green optics glowed, a hum resounding from its neck, and…it smiled.

"Hello Sashi the Fox Squirrel, future leader of Team 1. I am H.S, your robotic copy and partner; I'll be assisting you on your voyage. I'm very pleased to see you." Sashi's brown eyes widened as the robot, or H.S, began to speak in the Giathonian tongue, although she heard beeps to her ears, in her mind those beeps were forming words!

"How are you talking?" She asked, almost flabbergasted, and oblivious to the world around her as happy chirps and whirls were exchanged as each robot gained their respectful partners.

H.S cocked his head; like any tiny fox squirrel would do if it were confused. "I thought you knew that already. But if you must know, I'm communing through special type of sounds that only you can understand. I may say beeps, but Radio says meep, and Rain, the one to your left, says zeep."

"Zeep?"

"Yes, zeep. It may sound weird to you, but it's quite normal for the S-Bots to have such weird noises." H.S began to wag his mechanical tail, his smile broadening when Sashi cocked her head too.

"S-Bots? Is that what you are?"

"That's what we're called, it's short for Spy Robots. They gave us that name because of our small size, but we prefer S-Bots." H.S twirled happily, and Sashi got the feeling he was a very young S-Bot.

"Hey Sashi, you got one too?" Kio's voice cracked, sounding very surprised about something, but Sashi couldn't tell what.

"Yeah, and check it out! He looks just like me! His name is H.S." The fox squirrel pulled her S-Bot into a hug, but did it gently so she wouldn't squish him.

"Right…mine looks like me, except…well…it's name is Radio." Sashi glanced at him, finding a slightly embarrassed cat staring at a blue-eyed cat S-Bot, which was black with gray arms and feet. It looked kind of insulted though…

"Meep meep meo, meep mep meep! MEP mep meo meep!" Radio's optics flashed as he said this, waving it's arms around like an angry mother.

"What'd he say?"

"He said that I should be grateful to have him as a partner, he's the best out of the best…though it's hard to believe that." His gray eyes surveyed all the Giathonians as they spoke to their new partners. "There's so many of them. Any one of them could be the best…"

"MEEP?! Meep meep meo mep meep?"

"Radio, he didn't mean it, really! I bet he's sorry to say that!" H.S patted his friend on the back as the S-Bot started to make sniffing noises.

"Radio, hey buddy, don't cry on me, please! I have a weak spo… oh no…" Kio cringed as his partner began to cry, and quickly hugged him to try and make him stop. It didn't work though.

"Zeep zeep, zeo zeo zeep zep zeop."

Sashi turned to Arsi in time to spot a blue raccoon with dark blue strips on it's tail, and yellow eyes speaking to her in it's 'zeep' language. Sashi giggled at the funny way it spoke. 'Now this has to be Rain.'

"Zeep?"

"You're Rain, right?" She got a nod in respond. "Nice way of talking…" after that, she broke out in a fit if giggles. It's better when the subject says the word rather then imagines it!

"ZEEP! Zeep zeep zeep!" Rain 'zeeped' at her in a complaining tone, Sashi could've sworn it said, 'HEY! That's not funny!'

"Sashi, don't laugh at her, it's not really like Rain can help it." Arsi said in a calm voice. 'Alright, she has to be the calmest of the bunch here, Sashi would've give her a medal if possible!'

"Are you all happy with your partners?" The president asked, waiting patiently as the groups got to know their new S-Bots. He looked very pleased to Sashi though, as H.S fluttered to the side of her head, the flap of his mechanical wings beating a very rhythmic sound in her ears.

Someone from the crowd said, "Yeah president! They rock!" many of the Giathonians nodded in agreement, even having a small conversation with their S-Bots.

"Well, I'm glad you think so. But I have a few more gifts for you." the president grinned, and the guards stepped aside as part of the floor slid open with a hiss, and a platform was brought up. And on the platform…

Was twenty-one, brand new, shiny, and amazingly awesome **HOVER BOARDS**!

Everyone's eyes must've been bugged at that moment they saw the glimmering coat of the hover boards, and they were all knocked speechless, Sashi's mind stopped working for a few seconds as the president came and took a flamed red one off it's stack. 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my STINKING GOD. That is a SWEET ride! I'll tear my eyes out for that flamed one it's so AWSOME! Oh my god, sugar rush…' She would've passed out on the floor if it hadn't been for Kio to grab her shoulders just in time to keep her standing. He was struggling to keep his sanity that wild look in his eyes was something no one could miss, but he was doing a much better job then the rest of them. Arsi just stood there, not saying a word, but the utter joy that seemed to usher out from every nerve in her systems made everyone feel all jumpy and ecstatic.

"Yes, I can see that look in your eyes everyone. But before you can ride these, you must KNOW how to ride them. We trust that every one of you is willing to learn how to control these?" the loud uproar of cheers was an obvious yes. "I'm glad all of you are excited. The hover boards will greatly help you in your practice test and is a lot of fun to drive, I tried it myself! You'll start your training tomorrow, and will get to see the inside of your ship."

The president waved away at the group. "As for now, it is late, and you must get your sleep! Tomorrow is going to be a huge leap from your everyday lives, and I want you to be prepared!"

Sashi jumped in joy, eagerly bounding down the hallway towards the escort that was already down the hallway waiting for them to arrive. She couldn't wait for tomorrow, she'd have to take a sleeping pill in order to get any sleep tonight! H.S buzzed along side her, a song that made her want to run faster coming from his throat as both of them made their way towards their rooms.

However Sashi's life would dramatically change in the next few months, and in ways that would astound her young mind.

---------------------------------------

Fiorla: Well, did you like it? I personally think it was too long…

Berry: I warned them, I told them it would be long. But did they listen? NO.

Fiorla: I'm sorry, I just didn't know when to end it, I just had to keep going! I couldn't stop typing there; it'd be like cutting part of Sashi's tail off…

Miku: I don't think she'd like that at all…

Fiorla: Right. So any way, please tell me what you think. Don't be shy, don't feel pressure, it's just that this story's feeling a bit lonely. That's all, until the next chapter!


	4. Somethings Going on Here

In A Child's Eye 

Chapter Four: Something's Going on Here…

Fiorla: Now we're getting into the plot here in this chapter. There's been a change of plans that I think have made the story much more exciting.

Berry: HEY! There they are! The Transformers are here Fiorla!

Fiorla: Good, we need them for this chapter.

Miku: About time too, I thought they'd never come!

Disclaimer: I only own Giathon and everything on it, everything else belongs to ether Hasbro or the Universe.

---------------------------------------

"Alright, I'm bushed. No one disturb me, I'm searching for the softest pile of covers, and going to sleep…" Sashi slowly climbed into her bed, and allowed her head to fall into the pillow. H.S shook his head in embarrassment, and Arsi giggled at Sashi's weird behavior.

It's been a week since they arrived in Meteor City, and the changes have started to show through in everyone's behavior. Kio is becoming more skilled in martial arts, and is maturing faster then Sashi thought possible. Arsi is learning about the basic Giathonian body, and how to cure sickness and broken bones, and other things that all medical officers should know about. Mechanic isn't as much of a problem as medical doctor is, she already explained how she rebuilt robots back home, and so that was a big help. Sashi…well, was sleeping in more and more each day, nothing had changed about her, only that her knowledge in leadership was growing, but no one saw any difference then that. They have all been introduced to their personal Space Explorer 2115, and have all received the names of their teams. Sashi, Kio, and Arsi's spaceship was named Cosmos, so the title of their team was Team Cosmos. Sashi, when she wasn't learning anything, spent most of her time with the ship, admiring, the red and white paint job and the style the space ship had been given. The front was pointed, and had a huge black visor where the passengers would be, a huge fin like item on top of the ship, jet like wings with plasma cannons on each, and an engine in the back that would expel a plasma made blue fire. It would be strong enough to send them into space and beyond.

Today they were just relaxing since it was the weekday, and Sashi had a schedule ahead of time with one word on it. Sleep. Kio, on the other hand, decided that he would read the new on the new computer that the President had set up in each of their rooms. Radio was by his side, helping him search the web with his tracking systems.

"Sashi, you've been in bed all day, it's about time you should get up, and walk around!" Kio twirled around on his chair, facing Sashi who had brought up her hover board and was snoozing with it. They had also learned how to ride their hover boards too, but they were still on the beginners level though.

"Meep, mep meep meep meo." Radio clicked after Kio finished his sentence.

"…no…too…tired…[Snore" Sashi plopped back into the bed with a snore, though Kio knew she wasn't really sleeping.

"Alright, that's it. You wanna deal with me? Or quit being a pain in the tail?" That got her attention. "Your choice, I'm coming in five…" she sat up, giving him a disbelieving look. "Four…" Fear quickly took its place, and she struggled to get all the covers off. "Three…" All the covers were off, and she scrambled to the edge of the bed. "Two one times up!"

"HEY!! That's not fair, you cheated! CHEATER!!! Shun the cheater!!!" Sashi screamed as she scampered away to escape from Kio, who was currently laughing his bum off.

Arsi came in from the kitchen. When she saw the two friends tossing about in the beds, she laughed, and said, "Hey guys, do you think you can help me with these fairy berries? I'm trying to cover them with chocolate, but there's a lot of them."

Kio ran to Arsi's side, leaving Sashi to fall to the ground with a thump while he responded, "Oh yes, of coarse I'll help you with the fairy berries, just let me loose and I'll cover them all before you can say 'Kio'."

"Showoff…he just wants to impress Asri, that's all he wants to do." Sashi mumbled, but Kio's keen cat ears easily heard her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

That's when Radio said something that was unusual… "MEEP!!! MEP MEO MEOP MEEP MEEP MEEP! Mend Mof Morld!!!"

Kio came to the computer, along with everyone else in the apartment, and stared at the file Radio had found. It read in bold letters, "**End of Giathon: Is our Planet Giathon Dying?"** Kio read out the rest of the paragraphs.

"All over the Giathon, there have been reports of energy failure among many of the countries across the ocean. Although it is unknown as to why this is happening, we all know that Giathon depends on energy, and the radiation coming off the planets core has effected everything around it, including us. But for some reason, areas that volcanoes constantly spew volcanic lava, they have suddenly gone dry, the volcanoes are now non-active. And area's that have been in a never ending snow storm are now clear with the sun shiny down on glaciers, melting them and the lower region is now morphing into a desert. Rainforests are dying, lakes are drying up, and many creatures are going extinct. But why is this happening?"

"A local of one of the villages claims that he saw a massive black and purple being with a single eye, and a strange gun in his hand shooting at the soil, and leaving a huge crack in the ground. That's when all the plants began to die, wither up, and fall to the ground. The being seemed to be mechanical, and whatever it is, we believe that thing is stealing our planets energy, the energy it needs to sustain life. The local was lucky, he says, the being saw him, but simply walked away with an odd box with many holes on top."

"We have a global reading on the energy sources, and as you can see to your left, it is growing weaker every minute. This is a national crisis, and we must solve it as quickly as possible…or we might lose our only home."

"What does that mean? Lose our home…" H.S whispered quietly, the tone of his voice sad and worried. Sashi didn't blame him, they were all worried. The end of Giathon? Their planet dying? It seemed to be a hard thing to believe, but…the readings were there, and however slowly they were dropping, it was still losing energy.

"We have to show this to the president." Kio stated, and he plugged the computer to the printer.

"We don't know if he'll believe us…how do we know it's real?" Sashi asked. If they were going to show this to the president, the one thing she had learned is that you need proof in order to show your case.

"With that."

Arsi gravely pointed to the plant, which was green one second, but then it began to wilt rapidly, it's green changing to a yellow, then brown, and finally black, dying before their very eyes. Sashi's eyes widened in horror as the plant fell apart and became nothing but ashes in a matter of seconds. Erie silence took place as the three blinked, trying to not think about what just happened. No one spoke for a very long time…until Sashi whispered,

"I think we should go…now…"

---------------------------------------

"Mr. President, Team Cosmos would like to speak with you."

A wolf guard in front of the large doors spoke into the radio on his shoulder, eying the six members of Team Cosmos stood tall, trying to live up to their brief training. When you're addressing to a higher rank, always stand tall, don't show your fear, and be yourself. That what they had said, but their eyes told an entirely different story as Kio held the report, and Arsi held the ashes of the plant. Sashi held nothing, since there was nothing else to be held that was of much importance.

"What would they like to speak of, if I may ask?" the president's voice said through the communicator.

The guard glanced at them, waiting for an answer. Instead of Kio answering, Sashi took a deep breath, and said, "It's private, we'll only tell the president himself."

"It's private."

"Let them in."

The guard nodded, and pressed the green button behind him that opened the door. Slowly, the door was brought up, revealing the high ceiling wide room of the president's personal bedroom, library, and kitchen. The library was on the top level; the kitchen was off to the left, and the bedroom door to the right. That left a long table in the middle with a large window overlooking the outside world of Meteor City. Sitting in front of the table, was the president, overlooking some papers that had been placed before him. When Team Cosmos entered, the door behind them closed, only then did he look up from his work. He smiled when he saw the three members of Team Cosmos, and said, "Good evening, Team Cosmos. What is it you'd like to speak of so privately?"

"We found something…disturbing." Sashi said, and glancing back at her friends, paced to the presidents chair, and took a seat two seats back. Kio and Arsi followed her lead, sitting beside each other behind Sashi; The S-Bots plopped onto the table and listened to their partners as they conversed.

Kio handed the president the papers he had printed, along with the charts, and they all waited patiently as he read it. His eyes widened, and he looked back up at all of them. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, we have proof to show." Arsi brought the jar up, and placed it in front of the confused president.

"But, this is ash on soil. How is this proof?" The president examined the black dust further, seeing nothing strange about it.

"It may look like ash now, but that was a plant that was alive and healthy this morning. There was nothing wrong about it. " Arsi pulled out a pinch of ash in between her fingers, and watched as the ash grew smaller and smaller, until there was nothing left. The president didn't react very quickly; he blinked, and then looked back at the ash with a different expression. "It's like the very life force of this plant has been drained from it, killing it, and turning it into dust."

The president shook his head. "I'm sorry, that's not the case. This was one of the experiments the scientists had worked on; it was supposed to shrivel up into nothing. I'm glad you're all concerned about the well fare of Giathon, but as far as I'm concerned, there's nothing to worry about."

He signaled towards the doors. "Now, please return to your rooms, you'll begin training once again after tomorrow, so rest up while you can. And practice!"

The befuddled fox squirrel walked out of the room, mouth open and eyes wide with surprise. Did the president just kick them out? It wasn't like him at all, he was usually a very kind man, but here they we're, back outside his room, and he said there was nothing to worry about! They returned to their apartment in silence, embarrassed, confused, and overall, curious. Kio sat in front of the computer again, with Radio close behind him, but didn't do anything; he just sat there and thought for the rest of the time. Arsi decided to make a little dinner for them to eat, and went into the kitchen, leaving Sashi and H.S sitting on the bed, glancing at Kio, then back out the window overlooking the gardens.

"He's hiding something."

"What?" Sashi perked her ears when Kio said this, her long yellow and brown tail twitching at the sudden voice.

"The president. He's hiding something, and isn't showing it." Kio twirled around on his seat, facing Sashi with a serious gleam in his gray eyes. Arsi poked her head in from the door, listening.

"What makes you think that? Why would the president hide something from us?" Sashi didn't understand, the president? Hiding a secret? Now that was really wrong, he wouldn't do that without a good reason!

"When we were talking to him, he paled, but said nothing was wrong. His voice cracked, his tail started to twitch rapidly, and his fur started to ruffle. Fox squirrels hate lying, and you can tell when they lie really easily. The president was definitely lying to us." He slumped in his chair again, thinking for a minute, before admitting, "As for why he's lying, the only reason I can come up with is because he doesn't want us to get hurt. I mean, we still don't know how to defend ourselves. We have a lot of training before we can face any danger, whether it's a sickness or an enemy."

"So you're saying that Giathon really could be dying?" Sashi gulped, she was hoping the president was telling the truth, but Kio was right! He was twitching his tail when he said there was nothing to worry about, so…

"It's possible, but there's nothing we can do about it. Hopefully the president is trying to contact Talon about this, so maybe he will attempt to slow the process." He looked outside of the window; tail swishing so hard at that moment it could've broken a statue. "But that thing…that purple and black thing with the one eye… I wonder if it really is real."

"Yeah…hey, what's that noise?" Arsi walked in, and stood beside Kio. He turned away from the window, and signaled both Sashi and Arsi to come over. They both did, and as they did this, he accessed the Internet.

"It's my email alert, I must've gotten something…" He tapped the keyboard rapidly, his fingers flying across the buttons like a hyper active fox squirrel as he clicked the button saying "New Email", and continued, "Whatever it is…"

He scrolled down towards the bottom of the list, and stopped and the email saying, "Unknown" and said in a low growling voice, "Oh great, now what is this?"And on the letter, it said four words:

**ALL HAIL MEGATRON**

**SHOCKWAVE**

---------------------------------------

_A month later…_

"He sent another email!" Sashi clicked on the unknown word, opening the letter and rolling backwards so the others could see. H.S, Radio, Rain, Kio, and Arsi crowded around to see the new letter that the unknown person had just sent.

**ALL HAIL MEGATRON**

**SHOCKWAVE**

_I'LL BE SEEING YOU SOON, ORGANICS..._

"Okay, that's the fifth time he's said that already! How many more times must he let us know he's going to be having a tea party with us?!" Kio shouted in frustration, clawing his hair and growling in annoyance. Radio began to sing a soothing tune, trying to calm his hotheaded partner.

"Yeah, and who is this Megatron? He says it in all his letters. Does he idolize the guy or what?" Sashi spoke to H.S, who only shrugged his shoulders, as confused as she was.

In the past month, Sashi, Kio, and Arsi have been getting strange emails from this guy who calls himself Shockwave. But whenever they asked any of the other teams, they all said they haven't gotten much email lately, especially letters with the title Unknown. They tried tracking down the emails with the S-Bots, but they always come up with a blank and confused look. Sashi asked H.S what was wrong the first time they tried, and H.S explained that there was no source. It was like whoever sent the mail simply placed the mail in the mailbox by hacking into their account. So there was no trail to follow, it always led to a dead end. But, besides the mysterious emails they've been getting, Sashi and the rest of Team Cosmos have improved much since they first arrived here. They've all passed the basic training of hover boards, and are now learning handy tricks and practicing how to not fall of the hover board when in gliding mode. Kio passed the first couple tests on fights, and he even beat the teacher once, and as for communications… so far, he has been taught about languages, how to respond, and even learned the dot code in case of emergencies. Arsi now had permission to use a variety of medical tools, and if was taught about plants and animal parts, what types of plants she should avoid, and what plants could help her heal. Sashi has past almost all the leader classes, and now only had two more to go until she could be a master. The teacher says she's a natural leader, though she may not seem like it, and is wise beyond her age. Though…that mood only appears when she really needs it. "She's like a coin. She keeps to one side most of the time, but when needed, will flip over to reveal the other side." That's what he said to Kio and Arsi. They're all very proud of her.

But since they were almost ready to take the test, they had finally been shown on what they would be doing in space that actually required this sort of training. When the president did tell them in a letter, it left all the teams gawking and shocked to their bones. They would be traveling across the solar systems to the farthest planet, which was Norin, then put the ship on auto pilot and let it warp to certain coordinates, which would be programmed into the ship before lift off. They would all be together, so there was nothing to worry about. Other then the fact there was an asteroid field between them and Norin.

So today everyone had to come to the main room for special control training from the president himself, but how they would do that, Sashi had no idea.

Arsi glanced at the clock that hung over their beds, noting, "Guys, it's almost time to go. Want to get there early or wait?"

Without hesitating, both Kio and Sashi turned away from the computer and said, "EARLY." It was a nightmare to travel in a huge group, even though they were in front of everyone.

So they all walked out into the hallway outside, matching their stride and allowing Sashi and H.S to take the lead. Even though she was young, she was growing to be a fine leader, and Kio, Arsi and the rest of the S-Bots knew that. So as they walked down the hallway, when anyone gave Sashi an odd glance, she simply smiled, and walked on, not even paying attention them. She could always get them later. 'Oh, I have such an evil mind.' She thought with a smirk, and she couldn't help but agree with herself.

When they came to the huge social room on the bottom floor, they were all surprised to see that there were game consoles, twenty one, lined up in three isles of seven. But Sashi took a closer look at one, and exclaimed, "Hey, these look exactly like the inside of the command room! All those buttons and switches are here!"

Noticing a slight difference between the back row and the middle, Sashi glanced at the side of the game consoles and found a title put in bold, "**Communication Officers**" Pointing at the title, she pointed out, "Kio, I think you go in this isle!"

"Why do you…oh." Kio stopped his question when he saw the sign. Taking in a breath, he glanced at Sashi's beaming face. "Alright, wipe that smirk off your face, and get to your seat. The other's are starting to come in."

Sashi did so, after accompanying Arsi to her seat, and skipping off to the leader's isle. There, they played around with the switches and buttons, getting the feel of their station until the rest of the groups filed in. Sashi could barley hear the voice calling her with the headphones covering her ears, but when someone poked her, she glanced up and came face to face with the large leader of Team Stardust, Ushop.

"Oh, hey Ushop! I haven't seen you for a while." Sashi waved to Ushop's little seagull S-Bot, Skipper. She had gotten to know Ushop in leader class, and eventually became friends with him along with his S-Bot.

"Yeah, I was about to say the same Sashi. How's Team Cosmos doing?" He saw the disturbed look in Sashi's eyes, and frowned. "You're still getting those emails?"

"The S-Bots tried to trace the emails to the original account who's sending them, but it led back to ours…which means the person is hacking into our computer." Sashi dipped her head, her long ears now nearly touching the floor.

"Hm…what did it say this time?" Ushop took a seat next to Sashi, and placed the headphones around his neck, but continued to listen to Sashi.

"The same thing it's been saying this past month! All hail Megatron, Shockwave. Then explaining at the bottom that he'll be seeing us soon. But the strange thing is…is that he keeps calling us organics." Sashi eyes grew wide as she realized something. "Wait, if the letters keep calling us organics…"

"Then that means that whoever is sending the letters is a robot!" H.S beeped for her, finishing the sentence for her.

"Exactly! Why didn't I realize it before?" Sashi mentally slapped herself for being so oblivious to that fact.

"We'll, the lesson's about to start, so let's think about it later, okay?" Ushop pointed through the space between the consoles and towards the president, who was programming some sort of paper into the master computer, Qutor.

"Teep teep, teop tep teep teep teep!" Skipper quickly said, doing a little cheering dance in midair.

"Yes, let's do our best crew! You can do it, Sashi!" H.S replied with a grin plastered on that tiny face of his. Sashi smiled, and turned to the computer screen, which the letters "YOUR LESSON IS ABOUT TO START" had just appeared.

The last session that they needed before finally traveling into space was about to begin.

---------------------------------------

Fiorla: Oh boy, things are getting fired up! Sashi is going into space soon, and who's sending the mysterious letters?

Berry: It's quite obvious who's sending them; I'll give a cookie to those who can guess!

Miku: You'd better have a lot of cookies then, Berry.

Berry: I've come prepared, Miku.

Fiorla: Thanks, White Hunter for the reviews! I really appreciate your support; I hope you continue to enjoy this story! The same goes for the rest of you!


	5. Good Friends and Scary Wolves

In a Childs Eye 

Chapter Five: Good Friends and Scary Wolves

Fiorla: …oh god…. how long has it been since I continued this story?

Berry: Over three months Fiorla, that's crazy long! Even for you!

Miku: Yeah, what have you been doing?!

Fiorla: There are two things on my 'to do' list. School, and a lot of unfinished stories I've been trying to finish.

Berry: …I don't want to know how many you haven't even begun working on.

Fiorla: Hey! That chapter was a sucker, it was just BEGGING to be redone! As in, on it's knees and sobbing in tears!

Miku: Right, and books can't even cry…

Fiorla: You'd be surprised Miku.

[Little note: There will be a Transformer in this chapter, but he's hidden! You have to find him in order to see him!

Disclaimer: I only own Giathon and everything on it, everything else belongs to ether Hasbro or the Universe.

---------------------------------------

"Oh, dear Giathon, thank the stars above that it's over!" Sashi threw herself onto the bed back in their personal room. Kio and Arsi were soon to join her, both went on either sides of their leader. The S-Bots clamored inside, and instead of going to their partners, immediately turned on the T.V that was across from the bed. Not surprisingly, their favorite show was on, The Mysteries Left Behind.

Kio glanced to the T.V screen and sighed, letting his head fall back on the pillow. "Dang…I was hoping for the sports…"

Radio angrily shushed him with a "Meep mep!" and turned back to the T.V.

Sashi giggled, "I didn't know robots could have favorite T.V shows."

"We can, now shush!" H.S twitched his ears in annoyance.

The fox squirrel shook her head in disbelief, and turned over onto her stomach to review the lesson she just had a few minutes ago, back in the main hall. It was the hardest one yet, with all the controls and buttons to look at, and for the leaders, she suspected, it was the most challenging. They were given no directions other then the instructions for the controls. Everything else, including dodging the asteroids and blasting hostile aliens out of space, was up to them. They were even given the choice of landing on an unknown planet they wanted to explore. They collected items that they needed for the ship, studied the environment, and even met some locals. But the locals were the hardest; the program for them was very unique, given the gift of personality and choice, so each program was different.

But now that they had completed the test, it was only a limited amount of time before they finally got to finally travel into outer space. Sashi wasn't looking forward to it though, she could still remember the dreams she used to have back at home all those months ago, and they were still very vivid. But everyone kept saying that the mission was very simple; just travel to the farthest known planet, collect data and return to Giathon so the scientists could study them. They would make history, the President would say sometimes, and that they would be honored by Talon himself! But Sashi kept having the same feeling about this whole mission…that something bad was going to happen.

"Geez…I can't believe we actually made it this far." Sashi glanced over to Kio, who was still laying on the bed next to her, curious and intrigued as he said this.

"What do you mean?" Arsi asked in a quiet voice, still slightly tired from the test.

"I mean, I can't believe that we're here, now, in Meteor city. Back in Iris town, I would never had imagined myself being here…with you guys." Both Sashi and Arsi smiled when he remarked that. "I'm serious. You two are the best buddies any cat could ask for, maybe even better."

Before continuing, he turned his head to Arsi, and whispered, "Sashi and you are like my little sisters, you know?"

The fox squirrel's tail twitched slightly, and she closed her eyes and tried to remember the days when all of this was just a fantasy…back in Iris town, where all of her friends were waiting for her to come back, where her true home was, and where it all started…she tried to remember herself being known as the prankster Sashi, the childish Sashi, the fox squirrel who longed for adventure. Somehow, she couldn't. 'Wow, Kio's right…I can't believe I made it this far either…'

Sashi, Kio, and Arsi remained quiet for a long time, thinking and remembering the old days at home. They all missed Iris town…Meteor city was great, but it was just too, well, big. Too crowded, too loud, and too real for them to comprehend. Finally, after about fifteen minutes of silence, Sashi's stomach began to growl in a loud complaint, grabbing both Kio and Arsi's attention. Sashi giggled and rubbed her mid-section.

"I'm hungry. Why don't we head down to the Main Hall to grab some lunch guys, there's still some time to get something." Kio nodded in agreement, and helped Arsi up before jumping off the bed.

"All right little buddies, show's over!" Kio grabbed the controller in his paw and pressed the power button off, watching the screen of the T.V click off with a 'BEEP'. H.S and the other S-Bots squealed in complaint, but silenced as Kio raised his paw. "We're going off to the main hall to grab some grub, and we'd like it if you guys came along. Alright?"

All the S-Bots immediately nodded to his reply, and speeded towards the door, floating around waiting for their partners to let them out. Sashi, now in a better mood then what she was originally in, skipped towards the door with her tail up high, and her long ears bouncing in a rhythmic dance behind her. She was obviously in a happy mood, now that her mind was on food. Once reaching the door, she cracked it open, peeked into the hallway, before charging out of the room at full speed and down the hall, with H.S wailing in protest behind her along the way.

Kio and Arsi started at the now open door, then glanced at each other, amazement sparking in their eyes.

The cat sighed, and said before quickly following the excited and hyper fox squirrel, "That kid's never going to change…"

---------------------------------------

Arsi was the last one to arrive at the main hall, since she had calmly walked the whole way from their room all the way to the large entry hall. It was the same room that Sashi, Kio, and Arsi had come into when they first came into this building, but now they had a better perspective of it. Sashi was the one who discovered the bar in the far corner of the room, against the wall and labeled in big, red bold letters, "**Chaharlies Pup**". It was a place where the teams could all gather, gossip, and eat at the same time, and was the most popular area in the whole building. Right now there wasn't many team members around, only the insects, which were named Tila, Narch, and Stinger, were hanging out on the tables, along with their S-Bots.

Sashi had a favored table that she always ate on, and it was the one nearest to the entryway of the front door. She could see everything that entered the building then, and kept saying she enjoyed seeing all the different types of Giathonians that came in. She even saw a dragon come in once! But, at the current position in time, Sashi wasn't staring at the entryway, she was happily chewing on the salad she had ordered from the bar, and was occasionally sharing a piece or two with H.S, who patiently waited by her elbows to be fed the delicious food.

Kio quietly watched as H.S chewed on a celery stick, and furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed how H.S actually swallowed the piece. "How are robots able to eat something other then oil and grease?"

Radio was able to answer that question for him, but since Sashi couldn't understand the 'meeps' that came from his tiny lips, she turned to H.S with a mouth full of lettuce. H.S knew she wanted him to translate. Once he swallowed the celery he had in his mouth, he beeped, "Radio is saying that we S-Bots can eat organic food if we chose to, it will give us the same amount of energy we need in order to keep functioning. So it doesn't really matter what we eat."

Once he concluded his little explanation, he took a deep [though an unnecessary breath and opened his mouth really wide. "Can I have another piece now?"

Sashi rolled her eyes, but gave him the last lettuce that was on the plate. Now that there was nothing left on the plate to eat, she leaned back on her seat, and like she always did, watched the Giathonians that would come in. She giggled as a mouse came in; that kind of Giathonian was barely at the height of her waist, looked a lot like a kid with a tuxedo on, and had his black hair neatly combed in complicated patterns. His eyes were the best part though; they were so big and shiny!

'He looks so adorable!' She thought to herself, ignoring the weird looks she got from Kio as she continued to stare at the mouse.

"Sashi, what are you giggling at?" Kio asked from the seat in front of her. Arsi, who had been nibbling on her fish, glanced up from her meal and looked at Sashi.

"See that mouse over there, the one in the black tuxedo?" Sashi pointed a single paw at the mouse, which was now checking in with the entry staff. "Doesn't he look so cute?"

"Cute…?" Kio's eye twitched, and Arsi stared at the young fox squirrel beside her.

Sashi noticed the faces they were aiming at her, and waved her paws in protest. "Not that kind of cute, guys! I'm not old enough to think like that!"

"Oh." Arsi went back to eating her salmon, once realizing what Sashi meant.

"We thought you were…you know…" Kio surveyed the bar, checking to make sure no one was listening, before whispering, "Checking him out."

The fox squirrel's eye's widened, and her cheeks were burning up a storm, she was blushing so hard. "…Kio…"

"I know, I know." The gray and black cat leaned back on his chair and smiled at his embarrassed friend. "It's just that if you keep looking at everyone like that, you're bound to get some unwanted attention pup."

"Right…" Sashi went back to watching the main lobby, this time making sure she didn't stare at someone for too long of a period. Her ears perked in annoyance when Kio chuckled to himself though, she was still fuming at how simply he had said that little sentence.

However, when she turned away from the crowded scene, she heard a gasp from both Arsi and Kio at the same time, and a quiet, "Meooo…" from Radio, almost like the little robot was a child gaping at a new discovery he had made. But there was a hint of …astonishment? Curious as to what was so amazing, she glanced at Arsi, hoping for an explanation. But all the raccoon did was point towards the front of the lobby. And when Sashi peeked over her shoulder at the large opening entryway, her mouth let out a gasp of shock, just like Kio and Arsi had. There, in the middle of the entryway, was a HUGE, dark purple plasma cannon, with a creamy white barrel, and was about the size of something that could probably fit snuggly on the bottom of a Space Explorer. It was about five times longer then a fully-grown fox squirrel, which was about one foot higher then Sashi's four-foot-three inches height, was as tall as a middle class dragon, and had the width of two adult hippos. [Wild hippos, that is. Standing in front of this large cannon, was a charcoal black wolf, wearing a purple tuxedo and purple boots, with his ears pointing straight up on ether side of his head, like a helmet, and had lightning yellow eyes that could paralyze even the hardest of warriors.

The cannon was being dragged brought in by a mobile truck with wheels, since the cannon was probably too heavy for floating transportation, and was currently directed towards the hallway that led towards the foyer full with Space Explorers. Sashi got the creeps when she eyed the enormous cannon, with it's dark paint and intimidating size, but at the same time…her fur stood on end, shivering like a cowering pup as the wolf, who stood at a towering seven foot seven passed them, walking in a soldiers march alongside the truck, never altering his piercing gaze from the space in front of him. The face of the wolf was as still as stone, forever frozen in that unfeeling stare and thoughtful frown as he continued to walk. She never once took her eyes of him when he almost passed their table, and nearly fainted from terror when he did.

She almost did that because for that split second when they were next to each other…the wolf looked at her.

She shivered in fright as the wolf halted in it's march. No longer was that frown on his face, instead, that frown was replaced with a small smile. But not a friendly smile…this smile could make a rat wolf under the age of five want to scramble under a bed, and stay there for the rest of the night until the morning came. It was cold, unfeeling, and murderous. But at the same time…curious.

Then he spoke.

"Excuse me, but may I inquire as to what your designation is, little fox squirrel?" Sashi gulped as he asked this question, her core temperature dropping a degree for a second as the blood in her face drained away. That voice was so…monotone, heartless, and as sharp as a hot blade cutting butter. It made her feel VERY uncomfortable around this wolf.

"D-designation?" She stammered, but realized what the wolf was asking for quickly, and corrected herself. "Oh! My name…Sashi."

The wolf nodded, and turned his body so that his full attention was on the small fox squirrel before him that was nearly shedding her fur from the icy gaze he was giving her. "I'm pleased to meet you, Sashi. It is good to finally put the name on a face, don't you agree?"

Sashi's eye's widened as he said this, wondering what on Giathon he was talking about. "Wha…what do you mean?"

"Allow me to introduce myself." He leaned in closer to her ears, and whispered, "I'm someone you'll be able to name in due time."

Before Sashi could ask what he meant by that, he turned away and stalked after the cannon once again, never once looking back at the confused fox squirrel. Sashi, still shivering in her seat, stared at the black wolf as he marched away, her mind buzzing with questions about that wolf. But before she could continue to ponder on the new wolf, Kio interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Um…who…who was that? And what the heck was that big stinking gun doing here?" Sashi turned her attention to Kio, who was nearly in the same state as Sashi was in, but not quite. He wasn't shivering in his seat. But he did look rather pale, and his pupils were in thin slits…

"That 'gun' was a plasma cannon, Kio, a large one at that, but I agree…what was it doing here?" Arsi looked down at the table, deep in thought.

"The president said that the Space Explorers were made to investigate the solar system and beyond, not to be war ships like that thing looked like it was made for…" H.S spoke from behind Sashi's ears in a very quiet and mystified voice. The other S-Bots slowly nodded their heads in agreement, muttering a few meeps and zeeps to their partners.

"Guys…I have a bad feeling about that wolf…he's just…so…" Sashi didn't finish, so Kio took the liberty of saying it for her.

"…Cold?"

"Not just that, I think he's a murderer." Arsi's eyes narrowed at Sashi and Kio's curious glances. "Didn't you feel that way when he came over?"

"I didn't feel that way…I could feel an unfeeling, ruthless energy coming from him, like a black hole dragging me to death. Especially from his eyes…" Sashi shivered at her vivid description, wondering how she was able to say it so well. 'It was so vivid, it's scary to think about…'

"Yeah, about the eyes, is that a natural color to have for eyes? I've never seen yellow that bold before in a Giathonian." Kio gasped at what he said, and continued, "Do you think he's an alien?"

"What? That's impossible. What would an alien want on Giathon?" Sashi's fur was beginning to relax as the conversation began to ease her blood and relax her heart a little. At least the wolf wasn't here anymore…

"It's not impossible for aliens to visit Giathon, Sashi. There have been many encounters with aliens who just wanted to visit. But it's possible that some might want to invade Giathon." Arsi shrugged her shoulders. "He might be the start. He might not be."

"No, it's something different, Arsi." H.S floated onto the table and waited for Rain to translate to Arsi for him. "When I scanned him for a DNA identification…I didn't get any results."

"…So…" Sashi urged him to continue.

What H.S said surprised Sashi, all the S-Bots, and then the others when the S-Bots translated for them.

"He's not real."

---------------------------------------

Fiorla: Sorry if the chapters a bit short…it just seemed like the best part to leave off of.

Berry: So, did anyone find the Transformer?

Miku: I found him, do I get anything special?

Berry: No.

Miku: What? Why?

Berry: Cause I love to torture you, that's why.

Fiorla: Anyway, things will probably start to speed up from here, and maybe they won't, but hopefully they will. Till next time, and thanks for being so patient!


	6. The Beginning of the Voyage

In a Childs Eye 

Chapter Six: The Beginning of the Voyage

Fiorla: I'm just going to go straight to the story, since there is nothing to say right now.

Berry: What about how sorry you are?

Fiorla: Yes, I apologize for the long wait guys, I've been doing a lot of work lately, and I haven't gotten much inspiration for this story. Please, enjoy this chapter; for this is the last one that has Giathon in it, for the rest of the time, they'll be in space…

Disclaimer: I only own Giathon and everything on it, everything else belongs to either Hasbro or the Universe.

---------------------------------------

Sashi sighed, her dark brown eyes staring at the bag on the bed in front of her. She couldn't believe it had finally come to this day, even though she should have been prepared for it to come. It had been quite an eventful week; everyone was looking forward to the final conclusion to the reason they were here. Everyone except the teams. All of the groups that were supposed to actually pilot the Space Explorers were very anxious, and a little frightened as well. This was so much more than the signs they had first read depicted, this wasn't just some practice drive, this was a totally new discovery that could mean their lives if they weren't careful. But a few crew members were very excited over the whole idea of a life/death experience, and were looking forward to lift off. But Sashi sensed that something was going to happen, something that they wouldn't expect…and whether it was bad or good, she couldn't guess, but she was frightened, and a little hopeful at the same time.

'Maybe this won't turn out to be so bad…gosh, I just hope my instincts are wrong for once, and that nothing too horrible will happen…' Again, she sighed as she placed the last belonging she had inside the same, track duffel bag she had brought from her house, which was the picture of herself with her parents, the same one she had brought along from Iris town so many weeks ago. The memory of the rat wolves at the train station came to her mind, and she instinctively growled in rage, and sadness. She hated rat wolves with all her heart, and she suspected that they did as well. Fox squirrels and rat wolves could never get along; they were just too different from each other.

"Hey, Sashi?"

Kio's voice halted her train of thoughts, and she glanced over her shoulder to peek at the cat and Arsi, who were sitting around the small dining table, with photographs of the wolf lined up in the center of the flat cedar wood desk. Both teammates, along with the rest of the S-Bots were closely examining the main target in the pictures, the black wolf who came into the building with that…stinking big plasma cannon right by his side. Curious as to what pictures they had taken of him, she approached the table, and observed the photographs. There were four pictures total, one taken in the bunker in which the cannon was placed in, one in an area nearby the lunch section, one in the hallways, and the last one…the most suspicious one out of all showed him glancing behind his back as he was sneaking into a dark room…

"So…did you guys take these pictures?" Sashi asked as she picked up the one where he was by the lunch area, noticing how relaxed he seemed to be, and that smile…it gave her the shivers just by imagining what thoughts were making it.

"Yeah, with a few helpers from other groups." Kio sounded strangely pleased with himself, closing his eyes and smirking in a proud way. But he quickly changed into a more serious attitude. "He's been catching a lot of attention from other groups, and when we told them we were trying to find pictures of him, they gave us these two." He pointed out the lunch picture and the one in the bunker. "Arsi took this one," He showed her the hallway picture. "And I found him sneaking into that same bunker, found in this pic."

"Question is, why would he be sneaking? There's nothing in there that's important to him. Besides that cannon he brought along." Sahsi placed the lunch picture down and sat down beside H.S, who was chewing viciously on a piece of celery he had found in the kitchen.

"Sashi, don't you see the connection?" Arsi decided to intervene after being silent for almost the whole conversation, deep in thought. "We think that the cannon has something to do with the reason of why he's here, and don't you think that it's a bit odd that he just 'happened to get permission' from the President to put a cannon that probably weighs about fifteen tons on an exploration ship? That thing was obviously made for war, but as far as we're concerned, there's no war going on anywhere in space."

"Why do you think that?" Sashi inquired, now noticing how odd this was beginning to sound.

"I think this, because something really weird happened when I was heading toward the bunker. I was just turning the corner when I spotted our friend sneaking into the bunker that contained our craft, along with that cannon. I quickly entered through the door before it closed on me, but when I looked around, that wolf had disappeared!"

Sashi's eyes narrowed in thought, before she replied, "You sure he wasn't hiding behind anything?"

"Sashi, there weren't any boxes in there at the time, and he doesn't have access to the Space Explorers since he isn't a pilot, so there isn't anything he could hide behind." Arsi paused as Sashi cocked her head in slight confusion. "But just as I was about to make sure he wasn't in the room, he pops out from behind the cannon, grinning as if nothing had happened! And the cannon was all the way across the bunker, over twenty yards away!" she put up a finger before Sashi could interrupt her. "Which, I might mention, was right next to the Cosmos."

"What? How's that possible, you said so yourself that you entered right after he was about to close the doors… and what's the cannon doing near our ship?" Sashi pondered on this for a moment, before she brought out her opinion on the topic. "Do you think he's a mutant cheetah in disguise as a wolf?"

Kio and Arsi gave her weird looks, as did the S-Bots, before shaking their heads, and sighing.

Sashi took this as an offensive. "Hey! It's just an idea!"

"Only you would think of THAT kind of idea. Don't you remember what H.S said the first time we saw him?" Kio glumly said with his eyes half closed in annoyance.

Sashi looked down at the brown table beneath her arms in thought, trying to remember what her partner said a few days ago…

---------------------------------------

"_No, it's something different, Arsi." H.S floated onto the table and waited for Rain to translate to Arsi for him. "When I scanned him for a DNA identification…I didn't get any results."_

_"…So…" Sashi urged him to continue. _

_What H.S said surprised Sashi, all the S-Bots, and then the others when the S-Bots translated for them._

"_He's not real."_

---------------------------------------

"He's not real…" She repeated from the memory, a little surprised at herself for forgetting such an important part of the mystery.

"Exactly. He's not real. And what I saw proves it too." Arsi pointed out, but she didn't stop with the explanation. "There's something else you should know too. Remember all those times when he got you to get into a conversation with him?"

Sashi winced at the thought, but the raccoon was right, whenever the fox squirrel passed him, he would turn around, walk back towards her, and engage in an 'interesting' topic on the environment and evolution of Giathon, claiming that he had forgotten what the stories and rumors they were talking about. But how could he forget, nearly everyone knew how the story went, that there was a radioactive explosion that took place near a young, rocky planet that showed hardly any signs of life on it. A few million years later, plants of all kinds suddenly sprouted from the craggy rocks of the world, spreading and eventually making the planet green and more lively. And soon, animals who came from the waters began to wander the green planet and new home of theirs. The radioactive energy the planet had absorbed from the blast didn't go unnoticed though, for the explosion was so close that the planet had soaked up nearly all the power surrounding it's atmosphere, and as it lay dormant inside the core, it began to grow stronger and more active. They say that the energy is why life began in the first place, for as the energy began to increase, a very strange process began to happen.

Instead of the cells being the first living thing on the planet, some believe that the energy gave the planet itself the gift of life first. When the planet realized that it was the only thing alive, it molded it's skin into a more suitable habitat for creatures and plants, crafted oxygen and replaced it's acid rain with water rain. Therefore making it possible to have life come to be. And when life finally blessed the planet, another process began to take place. The energy seeping out of the planet was very dangerous to the animals, so they began to develop and adapt to the radioactive force coming from the planet. Therefore, they evolved earlier, became stronger, moved faster, learned quickly, and mutated in the strangest ways. It was how the two tailed snow fox came to be, and the rat wolf for the same reason. As soon as the creatures developed cultures and languages, they named the planet after one of most honored words they had, Giathon. The Giver of Life, was what it meant back then.

But, that as common knowledge, surely the wolf hadn't been serious about the question?

"Yeah…[shiver he still gives me the creeps the way he looks at me like that…" Sashi whispered after a while.

"Well, he hasn't spoken to anyone else, and when I say that, I mean NO ONE. When someone tries to talk, he completely ignores them! One of the team members tried to have a conversation with him to prove his point, and all the wolf did was give him the cold shoulder, and walk away." Arsi looked at Sashi with concern filling her eyes. "He seems to be only interested in you, Sashi…"

"Yeah, and another thing…" Kio said this time, catching the attention of both girls. But before he continued, Sashi moaned…

"Ugh! What else could be so scary about this guy! He's driving us crazy!"

Kio glared at her for a second, whiskers bending dangerously low, before he continued, "AS I WAS SAYING…"

Arsi sighed, and placed her head in her paws. 'Not again…' However, she was disappointed this time.

"…Oops… sorry Kio..." Sashi quickly mumbled, backing away from the angry cat. That problem was solved unusually fast…

"_Ahem_. Anyway, another thing about him that I noticed is that whenever Sashi mentioned that cannon, his ears twitch, and his claws flex. In a threatening way, I might add…" Kio unsheathed his own claws on instinct.

"Is that being protective?" Sashi wondered.

"WHAT?! I'm not being protective!" Kio yowled in her face, spitting right onto her cheeks.

Sashi stood still for a few moments, wiped off the spit Kio had so kindly given her, and pushed the furious kitty away from her. "I wasn't talking about YOU. I was talking about the wolf."

"Oh."

"Well…maybe that's where he's coming from." Arsi added.

She got blank looks.

"What she means guys, is that a hologram might be being projected from the cannon itself." H.S clarified for them, being the smart little S-Bot he was.

"Meoo, meop meo meo mee mea meop!" Radio happily added, and whatever he said quickly caught Kio's attention.

H.S translated, "Which would explain why he appeared behind the cannon, and not behind some other object in the bunker Arsi went into."

"Hm…you know, with all this commotion over this hologram, how do we prove that he's a hologram in front of everyone else? I mean, we can't just look for him, walk up beside him, and try to waltz through him like a ghost, right? Cause I highly doubt he would give us the chance to do that." Sashi slumped, huffing a fake sigh. "He's a smart fake wolf."

"Zeo zeop zeo zea zeooo zeep?" Rain began to say with a shrug of her shoulders.

"She said, that perhaps the S-Bots could spy on the wolf for you guys." H.S repeated for Sashi.

"But, in order to spy on the wolf, you have to spy on that plasma cannon as well…H.S? What are you doing?" the small S-Bot suddenly scrambled under the table, and soon the other S-Bots followed his actions, ignoring their partner's sudden yelps of surprise.

"Woah! Hold on guys, what's with the sudden scurry?" Kio blinked a couple times from the chair he had nearly fallen back on.

Arsi peered under the table as Sashi and Kio glanced over to her side of the table, wondering what the S-Bots had gotten so worked up about. A few quiet 'zeo's were heard, along with the 'beo' and 'meo' of Radio and H.S talking as well, and after a while, Arsi's head once again appeared, her ears drooped and her face downcast.

"They've all changed their minds about spying on the wolf." She reported.

"Huh? But why? All I did was mention the plasma cannon…" Sashi cocked her head in confusion, wondering what had the S-Bots so spooked…

Arsi didn't respond for a while, and ushered the S-Bots to come out from under the table. Once the three robots were safely tucked away in their pockets, refusing to come out, she spoke. "I don't think it would be wise for them to tell their story now. We need to get packing, we don't want to be late, now do we?"

Kio and Sashi both glanced towards the drawers, which were still practically stuffed with clothes and scattered items. Both slumped at the sight.

"Hey, I already packed my stuff, that's all Kio's junk." Sashi quickly dashed towards her duffel bag that she had left behind when they began to discuss about the wolf guy, and slung it around her shoulder. Along with her two backpacks and a pouch full of various types of tasty berries she had bought from the lunch area.

"…Thanks for the offer to help, Sashi…" Kio sulked a sigh, and began to swiftly stuff his shirts, pants, and other belongings into his bags as the others waited for him at the door.

---------------------------------------

The halls were filled with the chatters of excited Giathonians, as Team Cosmos rounded the last corner that led into the bunker with all the Space Explorers stored inside. Sashi was bubbling with anxiety, but at the same time, was nearly jumping in exhilaration and joy, looking forward to finally getting to actually ride in one of the proud, and beautiful Space Explorers 2115! She could already see the striking ember red paint of their ship, the Cosmos, the wings styled after the fins of a sea dragon, the dorsal fin of a fairy fish along the spine of the ship, the midnight black glass that represented the eyes of the ship, all these features made the Space Explorer seem alive in a way. Sashi sighed with a silly grin plastered on her face, but that smile quickly vanished when she saw who was waiting by the large open doors that led into the bunker.

It was that yellow-eyed wolf again.

He was waiting casually by the door, arms crossed, tail wagging slowly, glancing down each hall, as if he was waiting for someone. She could take a guess as to who he was waiting for. Or in his eyes, was worth waiting for.

"Oh snap." She muttered, as Kio and Arsi noticed the wolf as well, their faces becoming scowls of distrust as the wolf grinned that fake grin in their direction, eyes locked onto Sashi.

"Well, I was wondering when you'd finally come." He said in a monotone voice, still smirking at Sashi as she continued to walk by him, faster this time. Whenever he was around, this uncomfortable chill ran down her spine and landed into her stomach, where it stayed put and churned in her pit. It was like his mere presence was driving her body crazy!

"Your group is the second to last that they are waiting for." He got up from his leaning position against the wall, and picked up his pace to equal that of which Sashi was walking at, seeming like he was enjoying making her skittish. "I was expecting a bit of a more…progressive routine for your squad. Was something keeping you?"

'Holy heck, can he read minds too?!' Sashi's tail fur fluffed up in shock, as she feverishly thought up something that would convince the wolf as to why they were late. She wasn't having much luck, but she said something anyway.

"Uh…well, you see…we had a slight problem back in the room…Kio…um…lit our lunch…on fire…and it took awhile to put it out…then the S-Bots needed to be charged, and Arsi needed to pack…and…" Glancing behind her shoulder she received a glare from Kio, a look of amusement on Arsi, and all three S-Bots were pouting in her direction. They were all expecting her to say something she did wrong as well. "…and, I had to got to the bathroom. So, yeah, took us a while to get here."

She nervously laughed and rubbed her head, begging to Giathon that he would buy it…

"My, you've been having quite a lot of problems lately, haven't you?"

'YES!'

"Um, yeah. But, we're here now! So let's go in!" Sashi made a dash for the door, but the wolf quickly grabbed her with an icy cold paw, halting her. This contact of flesh surprised her, making her freeze for a brief moment, before slowly turning to face the wolf. How was he doing that? If he was a hologram, shouldn't his so-called 'body' be going straight through her? Peeking over at H.S, she realized that this was also a shock to the S-Bot, for his optics were wide, and it seemed as though he was scanning everything he could get of the wolf just to find out how he was touching her…

"Sashi, I wanted to let you know about something…" The wolf's yellow eyes gleamed in the shadows of his face, making them seem like they were glowing. He leaned closer to her, and said in her ear, "Under some strange predicament, the President of Space Tech is requesting that the plasma cannon I brought in is to be connected to your ship. The Cosmos, I believe is yours?"

The fox squirrel tried pulling away from the wolf's grasp, but his grip was as hard as iron, and the paw kept firm. Slightly panicking, she quickly nodded, desperate to escape from the wolf.

"Wait, connect? As in, attach? But, how can they do that? The Space Explorers 2115 are meant for_ speed_, not_ war._ If the plasma…" Arsi tried to reason with the wolf as he continued to stare into Sashi's eyes, whose pupils were starting to become slits of terror.

"And what happens when you run into a meteor shower? What happens when an enemy attacks? Your speed will not save you, only power can. And since you are Team 1, it seemed reasonable to attach the plasma cannon onto your ship, to protect the other ships when traveling." The wolf snapped his head around his shoulder, glaring at Arsi who was surprised at the sudden outburst he had done. She flinched back when he snarled at her, and continued, "Your logic is unacceptable, organic. Mine, however, overpowers yours."

That got their attention. Sashi's head raised slightly, Arsi's mouth dropped, Kio's teeth appeared, and the S-Bots suddenly froze in shock. He said organic, like in the letters they kept receiving! And Sashi had already told them about how the person writing those letters must be a robot, for why would an organic guy use the term 'organic' with them? Seemed unusual that this wolf was saying that…

The wolf seemed to notice what they were thinking, and quickly began to walk away, scowling at something unseen. Like he had made a mistake…

Sashi, Kio, and Arsi all stood as still as statues for about a minute, before turning to face each other, all their faces explaining the way they felt at that moment. Completely stunned. Arsi was the first to come out of the daze, and shook Kio to get his attention.

"Come on, we've wasted enough time out here, we've got to get into the bunker now. They're waiting for us." With that, Kio nodded and began to pick up his bags to start once again towards the bunker. Sashi picked up her stuff as well, rushing up to the front where her place among the group was. And together, they strode through the large doors leading into the bunker full of Space Explorers, each one having their crew nearby the front. Practically all the scientists, engineers, and the rest of the staff were crowded around in the space that didn't hold any crafts. There were still a few giving their goodbyes to new friends they had made among the groups that were part of the practice run, hugging each other, shaking their hands, or bowing to each other in respect.

Team Cosmos quickly took their place to the right of their ship, which had just acquired the plasma cannon underneath the Cosmos. Somehow, the engineers must've altered the cannon to be more suited for travel, for the cannon appeared to have been shrunken from it's enormous size when they had first seen it. Being in its presence still disturbed them, but they quickly took their focus off the plasma cannon when the President came in.

The fox squirrel President was wearing a black tuxedo, with cedar brown pants and shiny ebony shoes. His ears stood tall and his tail was waving up and down as he approached the middle of the room, where Sashi believed he would make a speech. He did appear a little sad though, for on his stern face, his lips were slightly frowning, not in a frustrated way, not in a sobbing choke, just a small curve on the mouth, just enough to let you know he was upset on the inside. His eyes also seemed like they were shining with a coat of liquid over the pupils, almost as if a tear were about to dribble down his furry cheek…

None-the-less, as he drew near the sign of Space Tech on the floor, the Giathonians became silent, almost as if they were predicting what was about to take place. Some of the Giathonians that were among the Space Explorers were beginning to shiver, ether in fear or excitement no one could tell. But one thing was clear in everyone's minds, something big was going to happen; something that would affect them all. It loomed over everyone like a tidal wave pausing, waiting to crash upon their minds and flood out every other thought.

Finally, the President came to a halt right in the middle of the picture of Giathon on the marble floor, and not a breath could be heard. Everyone waited, listened…

And then he spoke.

"We have finally reached this moment. After months of practicing and training, of learning and growing, we have all come to this point. Today is the end of preparing, and the beginning of the journey. Today, we shall start anew with hopes for the future, memories of the past, and thoughts of the now. For years, many have planned this, drawn out all steps needed to accomplish this goal. This single goal that millions have dreamed about, read about, and will soon experience. To journey to the far reaches of the galaxy and explore all the planets we visit, to go beyond the small knowledge we have now, that is a dream that most have. And you…" he turned to the teams behind him, all standing straighter as he surveyed them with a gentle glance. "You will make this dream reality. You will be the first to accomplish this goal; you will all experience the feeling of a complete soul. Go beyond our neighbor, the planet Nistrus, dive deep into the waters of Hydradon, dodge the flaming rocks of Fintindra, and fly past the rings of Dedonro. You will do this, and you'll do it together. Yes, you may be different species from different regions, and yes, you may be opposites or rivals, but from now on, you are no longer separate teams, but one family. A family of immigrants beginning your journey together, and ending your journey together. Isn't that the way of us Giathonians? To always be a small part of a living soul? To protect each other no matter the cost, even if it is someone you don't know? You've all been taught how to operate your stations, but now you must learn yourselves how to work together."

"When you first entered this building, and when you first entered this room, you didn't know what to expect. Every one of you were called from your homes and sent to this unknown and unfamiliar city that seemed to swallow you in the destinies it held for you. How much you've grown since your first day of training, from being the pupils to the teachers, I can see that you've all transformed into something completely different from your former selves."

Sashi was listening to the speech, this wondrous speech that seemed to flow off the President's tongue as if he had practiced it many times. Her heart fluttered at each syllable he spoke, at each sentence he finished, begging for him to continue. But she couldn't help but notice the wolf in the room, and see the twitch in his ears and the gleam in his eyes when the President said the word 'transformed'. Sashi didn't have time to ponder on it for long, for the President continued with the oration.

"You've all shed your cocoons and flown to the highest cloud, you've been reborn into a completely different world and have mastered on how to survive. And you've done all this in a matter of months, something many could not do, and would've taken many years to become accustomed to the things you've learned. For that, I am so very proud of you, all of you. And I pray that you will all come back to Giathon with the dreams of the future upon your shoulders, and the memories of the past behind you. May Giathon, giver of life and guardian of the innocent protect you all on your journey. May you all never feel alone, for you truly are not alone."

He bowed to the teams, all of which were stunned into complete silence, the words the President had spoken echoing in their minds, resonating and repeating, over and over again. The scientists were quiet as well, but not in shock, but more like the feeling of letting go of something precious, watching a bird you've cared for fly off after a day in a cage, and you wonder what it will do, what it will see, and most of all, you worry. Sashi was on the verge of tears, her vision was blurry, and her breaths were short. That speech had flowed into her heart like a river flowing into an ocean, and she realized something. This wasn't just a journey of skill; it was a journey of the soul as well. Never before has any Giathonian ventured farther then Nistrus's atmosphere, they were the first to ever venture into the unknown. Who knows what things lurk out there in the darkness, and unless your will was strong, and your heart was pure, you wouldn't be able to stay sane for long. That is, if you were alone. She glanced at Kio, absorbing his white and gray fur, his large cat ears, the stormy silver eyes, and the long, fluffy tail that was as still as a frozen brook. Then she peeked at Arsi, with her blue bandana around her blue hair, her ocean deep eyes, her ebony and silver fur…the fox squirrel smiled. She was so lucky to have friends like these. They were so caring, gentile, and even funny at times. There wasn't a moment in her lifetime that Kio wasn't by her side, and though Arsi was the newest friend in the group, Sashi felt as though the raccoon had been with them for an eternity. And the S-Bots…no one could give a gift as honest and true as H.S. She was truly grateful for receiving him as a partner. For even though he was made from metal, that little bot that was floating beside her had an interior of gold, almost like a soul. That's what made him truly special to her.

The President straightened himself, and raised his left paw into the air, once again having the attention of everyone in the bunker. "Now, let us sing the song of Giathon, and sing with a voice of truth."

And as the President lowered his paw, all Giathonians took a deep breath, and chanted the melody which has been past down since the ancients existed…

"_With skies of blue, and lands of green, with beauty beyond our dreams. _

_With oceans of deep, and mountains of high, with beings of peace and grace._

_With life so plentiful, with death so balanced, this planet is like no other. _

_We love this beauty; we love this grace, this exceptional planet of ours. _

_Oh, Giathon is the memory of the past, the dreams of the future as well._

_We live to dream, and live to be free, may we forever run free on you, Giathon."_

As the echo of the song began to disappear into the building, the President once again bowed, before backing away from the teams, signaling that they were free to board their ships. It seemed as though the groups had been tossed out of a dream, and some shook their heads to clear the fuzz from their thoughts as they slowly boarded their respectful ships. With Sashi and her friends, Kio boarded first, with Radio trailing right behind him. Then Arsi stepped onto the ship after Kio had reached the top, turned around, and waited for the others to board. Rain and H.S hovered behind her at the same time, but H.S paused and turned back to Sashi, who made no move to enter the ship. The little S-Bot patiently waited for her, his emerald eyes sparkling as he gazed upon his young partner. Sashi surveyed all the scientists, all the astronauts; all the staff that were watching them go. She could see they were on the verge of crying, ether tears of joy or sorrow, she couldn't tell. But it told her one important thing. A true Giathonian cared for everyone, even for those you didn't know. No matter how scary or how spiteful you are of them, you know that deep down you wouldn't want them to be hurt.

'Heh…even rat wolves care for somebody…' Sashi smiled at the thought. Though fox squirrels and rat wolves were opposites of each other, that didn't mean that they weren't from the same planet. Everyone was related with everything on Giathon, with the plants, the animals, the mountains, they were all cousins, or brothers, or even sisters. All made from the same planet. She knew now, that no matter how far or how big the universe was, there wasn't another planet like Giathon…and she hoped that this world would thrive for the millions of years to come…

And so she prayed to the god below her, that perhaps, somewhere out there, there was a species that was as kind and caring as Giathonians, and that perhaps, they would someday meet.

So, with peace in her soul, and newfound courage in her heart, she gathered up her strength, and boarded the ship, with a smiling H.S trailing behind.

And so begins the journey of a lifetime…

---------------------------------------

How ironic, that I should land upon what I thought would be a useless planet…

But yet, it reveals so much potential in the Deceptcon cause. For this planet is rich with energy…practically everything on it contains enough power to create at least fifty cubes of energon or more. Once I return to Cybertron, and report this news to Megatron…perhaps we'll finally see the end of this war. There is no logical solution that the Autobots could find once their demise in at hand, unless they take power from this planet as well, and that wouldn't be in their nature. They show such sympathy for worthless organics. Pity though, these particular organics look like they could be useful slaves…oh well, every victory comes with a sacrifice. With these live specimens that will be coming with me…Megatron will have to believe the story I have to tell. And once I absorb the energy in these organics…it could be possible that I'll finally claim the leadership of the Decepticons, and lead our kind to victory at last.

The downfall of the Autobots is in my grasp… I must hurry and return to Cybertron…

---------------------------------------

End of Chapter Six

Fiorla: Ahhh…[collapses from relief

Berry: So, you feel better now?

Fiorla: Much better…I just hope you guys liked it, and that it was worth the wait. Again, I am SO sorry for the long period of being silent. There are a lot of things I've been writing…so you might get ether another chapter or another story coming.

Berry: Oh Yeah! She's got HUNDREDS of stories she has yet to finish, and all of them are pretty long.

Miku: Also, she's planning on getting rid of one of the stories she has on here now…so just to prepare you.

Fiorla: To find out which story is going to be taken off, go to my main page. As for the reason I'm taking it off, I'm very ashamed of how poorly written it is…I might rewrite it when I have the chance, but I'm going to try to finish this and "Realm of Souls" first. Okay? Good.

Berry: Oh, and if you know who was talking at the end of the story, please let her know if she has the character off, then she'll try to correct it.

Miku: Right, so, is that it? 

Berry: Yeah, that's pretty much all we've got to say.

Fiorla: Okay, and thanks for the reviews! They are really making me happy! Until the next chapter, whenever that is…[sobs

Berry: Oh dear, here she goes again…


End file.
